


Wrong Generation

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Problems, Femine Harry, Harry with flowers in his hair, High School, Hippie Harry, Meeting After Years, Multi, Prostitute Harry, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sexual Identity, Soccer player Louis, Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Jeśli ci to powiem, to stąd uciekniesz...<br/>-Nie ucieknę, obiecuję.<br/>-Na mały palec?<br/>-Na mały palec.</p><p>*</p><p>AU w którym Harry jest outsiderem, chłopakiem, który nosi kwiaty we włosach i jest zakochany z kapitanie szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej.<br/>Niestety to wszystko nie jest takie proste, a każdy ukrywa swoją prawdziwą historię.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andzia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andzia), [Domi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi/gifts), [Melania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melania/gifts), [Karolina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/gifts), [Olcia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Olcia).



> Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.  
> Starałam się napisać coś troszeczkę innego.  
> Oceńcie sami czy mi wyszło...  
> (Błędy poprawione zostaną dopiero potem, bo na razie ciężko jest mi pisać na klawiaturze)
> 
> !! Nie zniechęcajcie się nietypowymi elementami jakie się tu pojawią !!
> 
> Jeśli tematyka wyjątkowo wam nie pasuje, to zachęcam do przeczytania moich poprzednich one-shotów.
> 
> Jak zwykle proszę, jeśli przeczytacie, zostawcie KUDOS i skomentujcie!  
> Bardzo zależy mi na każdej opinii, a nic tak nie motywuje jak szczery komentarz!
> 
> Miłego czytania! x
> 
>  
> 
> PS Już teraz mogę zapowiedzieć, że następna praca będzie wyjątkowa!

Nagłówek: najlepsza [shelleme](http://fanfic-shelleme.tumblr.com) x

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

„Wrong generation”

 

 

Londyn, a właściwie miasteczko oddalone o godzinę i trzydzieści cztery minuty jazdy, w miarę sprawnym samochodem, bez postojów.

Miasteczko, które nie miało wspólnego nic, z czymś, co przyciąga uwagę turystów.

Miasteczko, w którym, nie każdy mógł być sobą.

Miasteczko, w którym, należało wpasować się w miejscowe standardy.

Miasteczko Oldfay.

 

Zapomniane nawet przez mieszkańców.

Wszyscy snuli się ulicami jak nieżywi.

Burmistrz na próżno starał się udowodnić wszystkimi, że miasteczko rozwija się i już niedługo będzie tętniło życiem.

 

Gdzieś pięć minut od rzekomego centrum, które tak naprawdę wcale nie istniało, mieścił się budynek szkoły średniej w Oldfay.

Zdecydowanie była zbyt duża jak na jedno miasteczko, dlatego chodzili do niej również uczniowie z okolic.

Ściany ze starej, szarej cegły, ogromne drzwi wejściowe, trawnik, o który nie dbał już nawet woźny Leslie, i w końcu najciekawsza rzecz. Boisko. Mecze piłki nożnej były jedynym źródłem rozrywki..

Co miesiąc, odbywały się tu mecze drużyny _Oldfay Falcons,_ z przeciwnikami.

Zawodnicy ubrani w czarne szorty i białe koszulki, z czarnym emblematem sokoła.

Ludzie tym żyli, tylko o tym się mówiło.

W dziurze takiej jak Oldfay, nikt nie miał lepszych zajęć niż narzekanie na obecny stan rzeczy, więc kiedy mogli popatrzeć na młodych chłopaków, biegających za piłką, nie odmawiali sobie tej przyjemności.

Jak każda drużyna, mieli też zespół cheerleaderek.

Skąpo-ubrane dziewczyny, świecące tyłkami przed widownią, piszczały na widok swoich sympatii na boisku, udając, że trzymają się przećwiczonego układu.

 

Na czele z kapitanem Louisem Tomlinsonem. Na ataku stał Liam Payne, a na obronie Zayn Malik, osiągali całkiem imponujące wyniki. Nie mogli zawieźć znudzonej społeczności miasteczka. Sami wierzyli, że ten sport jest czymś, co zapewni im ucieczkę z tego miejsca.

 

*

 

-Tommo! –Zawołał mulat, w biegu ocierał spoconą twarz koszulką.

-E? –Louis wziął łyka zimnej wody, po czym wyrzucił butelkę.

-Nie idziesz do Soph? –Brunet uniósł brew.

-Nie dzisiaj Zayney. –Szatyn pokręcił głową i skierował się w stronę pryszniców, które mieściły się w szatni.

-Jak uważasz stary. –Odpuścił zbędnych pytań i zawrócił. Wiedział, że Louis i tak powie mu później, a teraz lepiej go nie drażnić.

 

Po wygranym meczu, drużyna nigdy nie odpuściła sobie imprezy zwycięzców.

Zwykle organizował ją któryś z zawodników, tym razem była to jednak dziewczyna Liama Payne’a, Sophia Smith.

Louis nie miał zamiaru iść, był zmęczony, dokuczała mu kontuzja, a poza tym, obiecał już mamie, że pomoże w domu, nie miał serca wykręcać się po raz kolejny.

 

Rozebrany do naga, wszedł pod strumień wody. Krople mocno uderzały jego skórę, ale po szkolnej łaźni nie można było spodziewać się zbyt wiele. Zakamieniona woda wręcz przerywała skórę. Chłopak syknął i pospieszył się z nakładaniem szamponu. Otrzepał się z piany i plując wodą, wytarł się spranym ręcznikiem. Chłód owiał jego plecy, dlatego też szybko przebrał się w czyste ubrania. Ubrany w czarne dresy, luźny T-shirt, bluzę i beanie, skierował się do tylnej bramy, otaczającej budynek szkoły.

Chłopak poczuł wibracje w kieszeni.

 

_Od: Livia x_

_Co to ma być Louis? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że cię nie będzie???! Wyjdę teraz na idiotkę…_

Tak, w tym momencie musicie wiedzieć, że Louis Tomlinson, kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, spotykał się od pewnego czasu z Livią Calder, która swoją drogą była przewodzącą szkolnej drużyny cheerleaderek. Ludzie to lubili, widzieć ich razem. To po prostu pasowało. On i ona. Livia i jej siostra bliźniaczka Eleanor, zdecydowanie rządziły tą szkołą i każdym mężczyzną w okolicy.

Rodzina Calder była obrzydliwie bogata, ich ojciec był zagranicznym inwestorem.

Liv zawsze bardzo dbała o swój wizerunek, o to, jak widzą ją ludzie, musiała mieć chłopaka.

Pewnej nocy po prostu padło na pijanego Louisa. Tak zostało od tamtej pory.

Czytając sms’a, chłopak zorientował się, że nie dał jej znać, o tym, że nie ma zamiaru pokazać się na imprezie. Można powiedzieć, że to nie zwiastował nic dobrego.

 

_Do: Livia x_

_Liv skarbie, źle się czuję, nie chciałem cię martwić, baw się dobrze beze mnie. Pojadę z tobą następnym razem x_

Szatyn liczył, że niemówienie całej prawdy, nie jest kłamstwem.

Nie chciał mówić jej, że mama prosiła go o zostanie w domu, gdyż brązowowłosa dziewczyna wyjątkowo nie przepadała za jego rodziną i lubiła nazywać go maminsynkiem.

 

_Od: Livia x_

_Nie Louis! To ja się źle czuję! To ja jestem tu teraz sama! Wiesz co ktoś może pomyśleć?! Że ze mną zerwałeś! Nigdy o mnie nie myślisz Louis…_

_Do: Livia x_

_Li słońce, wiesz przecież, że nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, tak?_

_Potańcz z dziewczynami, nie wiem co jeszcze…_

_Muszę kończyć, prowadzę._

_Kocham cię x_

Być może nie było to prawdziwe wyznanie, ale Louis wiedział, że ją to uspokoi.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wsiadł do swojego samochodu.

Jego rodzina także nie skarżyła się na brak pieniędzy. Na osiemnaste urodziny chłopak dostał samochód.

Przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i odpalił pojazd.

 

Do jego domu nie było daleko.

Szybko mógł zaparkować samochód w garażu.

Wszedł do domu i przywitał się z rodziną, rzucając sportową torbę w kąt.

 

-Witaj Boo-bear. –Przywitała go mama.

-Hej mamo. –Ucałował ją w policzek i włożył palec do garnka. Kobieta skarciła go łyżką i zaśmiała się.

-Gdzie te łapy! –Chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się i usiadł przy stole.

-Jak mecz?

-Wygraliśmy, 4:1.

-Nie jesteś na imprezie?

-Mówiłaś ostatnio, że przydałaby się w domu pomoc. –Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

-Och Loueh nie przesadzaj, nie miałam na myśli opuszczania imprez. –Wywróciła oczami.

-W porządku, nie mam na to nastroju, wolę posiedzieć tutaj.

-Coś się stało? Coś z Livią?

-Co? Nie, nie, nie, nie, z Liv wszystko w porządku, nic się nie stało. Po prostu jestem zmęczony. -Oj tak, szkolna sława męczy, nie ma co!

  

*

 

Siedzieli teraz na zajęciach chemii.

Klasa pełna modeli cząsteczek i fiolek.

Każdy usypiał, śliniąc ławkę lub rzucał kulkami papieru w nauczyciela.

-Chcę przedstawić wam nowego ucznia. Chłopak jest młodszy od was. Przeskoczył trochę w górę z racji na dobre wyniki w nauce. Powinniście brać z niego przykład i zacząć się uczyć, Tomlinson. –Pan Patricks dźgnął Louisa w rękę, na której chłopak opierał głowę, zasypiając, przez co ten, szybko otrzeźwiał, a klasa zaśmiała się.

-Och, Tomlinson, myślę, że skoro tak zainteresował cię nowy kolega, to chętnie oprowadzisz go po szkole. –Na te słowa chłopak załamał się. Nienawidził nowych ludzi, tym bardziej młodszych i zdolniejszych od niego.

-Nasz nowy uczeń uczył się dotychczas w domu, nie życzę sobie, żadnych obelg kierowanych w jego stronę. Nie przedłużając. –Osiwiały mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi i wpuścił do środka wyższego od siebie nastolatka. –Przedstawiam Harry’ego Styles’a, Harry przedstaw się. –Uśmiechnął się w stronę bruneta, który ubrany był w ledwo zapiętą, kwiecistą koszulę, obcisłe spodnie, a we włosach miał bandanę. –Louis szybko wyprostował się na swoim krześle i przełknął ślinę.

-Um, jestem Harry. –Odparł wesoło, najbardziej męskim i głębokim głosem jaki Louis do tej pory słyszał.

-Harry chłopcze zapnij koszulę i usiądź obok Tomlinsona. –Pan Patricks poluźnił nieco krawat i zajął miejsce za biurkiem.

Brunet wolnym krokiem dosiadł się do ławki Louisa. Uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. Szatyn popatrzył na niego, wywrócił ostentacyjnie oczami i odwrócił wzrok.

 

*

 

-Patrz co on odpierdala. –Warknął Louis, wypuszczając spomiędzy ust dym papierosa.

-Co takiego? –Zapytał stojący obok Zayn.

-Za każdym razem przychodzą do niego ci jebani, hipsterscy znajomi. Wyglądają jakby uciekli z więzienia. –Skinął w stronę grupki stojącej pod bramą szkoły. Faktem było, że kiedy dwa tygodnie temu, do ich klasy dołączył Harry Styles, na każdej przewie obiadowej, odwiedzała go grupa dziwnych znajomych. Przyjeżdżali na motorach lub starym vanem. Zawsze byli na widoku Louisa, który każdą przerwę poświęcał na papierosa.

-Co ci to przeszkadza Tommo?

-Wyglądają jak jebane lumpy.

-Skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, to po co tam w ogóle patrzysz?

-Stoją mi pod nosem!

-Za bardzo się nim interesujesz. –Zayn wywrócił oczami.

-Co kurwa? Nie interesuję się nim, po prostu mnie irytuje.

-Cokolwiek Lou... –Brunet zgasił peta i zostawił Louisa samego przed budynkiem.

 

Szatyn dokładniej przyjrzał się nieznajomym stojącym w oddali.

Zauważył, że większość z nich wygląda na o wiele starszych niż on.

Wszyscy z nich palili skręty i śmiali się zdecydowanie zbyt głośno, jak na gust Louisa.

 

Jego przemyślenia przerwał dźwięk telefonu.

 

_Od: Livia x_

_Lou jedziemy dziś na zakupy x_

_Do: Livia x_

_Co? Na nic się nie umawialiśmy!_

_Od: Livia x_

_Mam wolne mieszkanie, nie chcesz chyba tego zmarnować :*_

_Do: Livia x_

_Mówisz poważnie?_

_Od: Livia x_

_Ale tylko jeśli kupisz mi coś ładnego <3_

_Do: Livia x_

_O której mam cię odebrać?_

_Od: Livia x_

_Będę na boisku, wiesz o której kończę x_

_Będę czekać :*_

Wygląda na to, że żeby móc coś dzisiaj zaliczyć Louis będzie musiał sprawdzić plan zajęć Livi.

 

*

 

-Czemu tak długo misiu? –Brunetka rzuciła się chłopakowi na szyję i pocałowała w policzek.

-Coś mi wypadło... gdzie jedziemy? –Zapytał ze sztucznym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Do Dannsies.

-To jakieś dwa miasteczka stąd Liv. –Chłopak wywrócił oczami.

-Myślę, że to dla ciebie nie problem Lou. –Dziewczyna wyszeptała mu do ucha i ścisnęła go za krocze, na co szatyn jęknął i przypomniał sobie, po co to wszystko robi. Livia zaśmiała się i wyjęła z jego kieszeni kluczyki samochodu.

 

Po blisko godzinnej jeździe, zatrzymali się przy galerii handlowej.

Dziewczyna rzuciła Louisowi swoją torebkę i udała się do wejścia, podczas gdy on zamykał samochód.

 

Było tak, jak zwykle, dziewczyna brała to co chciała, płacąc na zmianę, kartą swojego ojca i Louisa, i wychodziła ze sklepu.

Szatyn nosił za nią każdą z toreb.

Zdążyła kupić już buty na wysokim obcasie, białe spodnie, trzy sweterki, koszulę i mnóstwo kosmetyków.

Chłopak siadał gdy tylko widział gdzieś wolną kanapę czy krzesło.

Nie miał już siły na dalsze bieganie po galerii.

-Liv skarbie chodźmy coś zjeść. –Zaproponował nieśmiało.

-Zjeść? Nie widzisz, że ostatnio przytyłeś? Chodź, jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz. –Pociągnęła go za nadgarstek, w stronę ruchomych schodów. Louis starał się zignorować niemiłą uwagę. _Wcale nie przytył, nonsens._

Kiedy byli już na następnym piętrze i zorientował się gdzie ciągnie go dziewczyna, od razu zatrzymał się w miejscu.

-Chyba nie karzesz mi tu ze sobą wchodzić. –Powiedział widząc, że stoi przed sklepem z elegancką bielizną.

-Jeśli chcesz dostać dzisiaj cokolwiek, to chyba chcesz żebym ładnie wyglądała, tak?

-Potrzebujesz do seksu osobnej bielizny? –Oburzył się.

-Sam mi ją wybierzesz, inaczej możesz sobie pomarzyć. –Zrezygnowany chłopak pozwolił zaciągnąć się do środka.

-Poszukaj czegoś, a ja załatwię coś innego. –Nie czekając na odpowiedź, oddaliła się w głąb wieszaków i wystaw.

 

Louis stał teraz w sklepie z damską bielizną i nie wiedział co zrobić.

-Potrzebujesz pomocy kolego? –Louis omal się nie przewrócił. Zaskoczony odwrócił się szybko, a przed nim stał nie kto inny, jak Harry, pieprzony hipster, Styles.

-Styles?

-Hej Lou.

-Louis. –Chłopak poprawił złośliwie.

-Zatem hej Louis. –Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy bruneta.

-Co tu robisz? –Na to pytanie Harry zarumienił się.

-Nic specjalnego... widzę, że masz kłopot. –Szybko zmienił temat.

-Kłopot?

-Nie wiesz co jej wybrać, huh?

-Och, Liv, um, taa, nie wiem, czekaj, skąd ty to wiesz? –Zdziwił się.

-Stałem obok, nie dało się nie usłyszeć. –Harry wzruszył ramionami.

-Och, więc okej.

-Więc to znaczy, że chcesz żebym ci pomógł czy nie?

-Co? W czym?

-Wybrać jej coś stąd, chcesz zaliczyć, tak? –Brunet mówił to tak, jakby była to normalna rozmowa dwóch nieznajomych.

-Um, t-tak, twoja też tak robi? –Louis zapytał, podczas gdy Harry skierował się w stronę jednej z wystaw i zaczął coś wybierać.

-Moja? –Wychylił głowę znad, nisko położonej, półki z fioletową bielizną.

-Twoja dziewczyna.

-Niee, nie, nie, nie, ja nie-nikogo nie mam. –Harry zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

Louis postanowił nie pytać w takim razie co Styles robi w takim sklepie, przecież nadal był irytującym dzieciakiem.

-Z tego się ucieszy. –Brunet podał mu pudrowy, koronkowy komplet.

-Dzięki Styles.

-Nie ma za co Lou-is. –Mrugnął i jak gdyby nigdy nic odszedł w kierunku przymierzalni, z których akurat wychodziła Livia.

-Sam to wybrałeś? –Zapytała wyrywając mu materiał z rąk.

-Y, t-tak. –Odpowiedział niepewnie, nadal szukał bruneta wzrokiem, ale nic nie znalazł.

-No Lou, musisz być naprawdę chętny. –Zaśmiała się i pociągnęła go w kierunku kas.

 

*

 

Kiedy wrócili do Oldfay, do posiadłości państwa Calder, Louis nie wiedzieć czemu, nadal nie mógł przestać myśleć o chłopaku z burzą loków.

 

-Zaczekaj na mnie w sypialni. –Liv wyszeptała mu do ucha i zniknęła w łazience z torbą bielizny.

Chłopak rozebrał się, wyjął z portfela prezerwatywy i kładąc się na łóżku, powoli zaczął sobie obciągać.

Dziewczyna ubrana w piękną bieliznę wyszła z łazienki i wspięła się na łóżko.

Tego wieczoru Louis stwierdził, że może Styles nie jest taki beznadziejny.

 

*

 

Harry wysiadł ze swojego samochodu i skierował się w stronę ogniska, na podwórku za jego domem.

-Styles! Co tak długo?! –Krzyknął starszy mężczyzna.

-Zatrzymałem się… gdzieś. –Powiedział wymijająco. Podszedł do grupy swoich znajomych i usiadł obok Bena. Wtulił się w jego ramiona.

-Co kupiłeś mały? –Starszy zapytał pół-szeptem.

-Zobaczysz. –Harry przygryzł wargę i sięgnął przed siebie by chwycić butelkę piwa.

-Bierzesz dzisiaj naszego małego cherubinka, co Winston? –Zaśmiał się Damien, na co Ben mocniej przyciągnął skulonego chłopaka.

 

Ciepło ognia ogrzewało ich ciała kiedy kołysali się do melodii wygrywanej na gitarze, przez dziewczynę o lawendowych włosach.

-Hej mały jak szkoła? –Zapytała wyciągając z buzi blunt’a, podczas gdy drugą ręką, podtrzymywała instrument.

-Jakoś. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Nasz Hazza zawsze był zdolny, huh? –Mężczyzna ubrany w skórę, z brodą sięgającą pasa, dźgnął Harry’ego w brzuch. Chłopak uśmiechnął się słabo, nadal był w uścisku Bena.

Wychudła kobieta z dużymi piersiami uwiesiła się na wspomnianym wcześniej brodaczu i uszczypnęła chłopaka w policzek.

-Mój śliczny, mądry Harry. –Zaśmiała się, wkładając mu na głowę wianek zrobiony z białych kwiatów. Wydęła swoje pełne usta w podziwie.

Lokaty odsunął się od nich i podszedł do Perrie. Wyrwał jej z ust szluga i zaciągnął się tak mocno jak potrafił.

-Masz coś mocniejszego? –Zapytał.

-Nie dziś skarbie. –Cmoknęła.

 

Chłopak podniósł się z miejsca i zatrzymał się na chwilę, by móc ogrzać dłonie nad płomieniami. Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Benem i znów do niego podszedł.

Złapał go niedbale za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Zaprowadził go na tyły parceli.

Harry oparł ciało starszego o wysoki samochód, stojący z dala od innych.

Ben ułożył ręce na barkach nastolatka i złączył ich usta.

Pocałunek był niechlujny, dużo śliny i za dużo obić zębów.

Harry przerwał i zaczął składać pocałunki na szyi mężczyzny.

Po chwili ukląkł i zaczął odpinać klamrę jego paska, a następnie guzik spodni. Ben wplątał palce w jego loki, uważając na kwiecisty wianek. Chłopak oddychał chwilę naprzeciw męskości starszego mężczyzny. Zsunął jego bokserki i nie marnując czasu, wziął członka do ust.

Ben jedną dłonią przetarł swoją twarz, co wywołało charakterystyczny dźwięk kiedy przejechał nią po swoim zaroście.

Lokaty chłopak ssał główkę jego penisa, pracując jednocześnie dłonią.

Mężczyzna wzmocnił uścisk w jego włosach i zaczął wypychać swoje biodra w przód i w tył, nie zwracał uwagi na to, że klęczący pod nim chłopak ma łzy w oczach i prawie się dławi.

Doszedł bez ostrzeżenia, wystrzeliwując ciepłą spermą w dół gardła Harry’ego. Chłopak odkaszlnął niebezpiecznie i wypluł wszystko, odwracając się za siebie. Starszy mężczyzna zaoferował mu swoje dłonie, by ten mógł wstać na proste nogi.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i wytarł usta wierzchem dłoni.

Ben starł kciukiem łzy z jego policzków.

-Nieźle mały. –Powiedział, wręczając mu woreczek z białym prochem.

-Nie. –Odpowiedział stanowczo, nie przyjmując tego co mu zaoferował.

-Co proszę? –Starszy mężczyzna uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

-Nie chce dragów. Gotówka.

-Przed chwilą prosiłeś tą pindzię o coś mocniejszego.

-Chodziło mi o alkohol, dajesz mi pieniądze, albo wołam Ritę. –Tłumaczył stanowczo młodszy chłopak. Ben wywrócił oczami i wyjął z kieszeni plik banknotów. Wręczył go chłopakowi, na co ten wyjął jeden z nich i uniósł, tak by móc sprawdzić jego prawdziwość pod światłem latarni.

-Nie martw się tak kwiatuszku. –Mężczyzna dotknął kwiatów w jego włosach, na co ten odsunął się. Ben klepnął go w tyłek i wyjął z kieszeni papierosy. Harry włożył pieniądze do kieszeni i pozwolił odpalić jednego dla siebie.

 

Po kilku godzinach mógł położyć się już we własnym łóżku.

Patrzył ślepo w ścianę i dyndający na niej indiański łapacz snów, który przywiózł z Teksasu.

Rozproszyło go pukanie do drzwi.

-Proszę. –Zachęcił słabo, a w progu stała ta sama kobieta ze sztucznymi piersiami i napompowanymi ustami.

-Hazza cukiereczku. –Zaczęła, a jej głos był niesamowicie zachrypnięty. Usiadła obok niego i przeczesała delikatnie jego włosy, wyjęła z nich płatek kwiatów i zaśmiała się pod nosem.

-Teraz mówię poważnie, chcę żebyś wiedział, że ciocia naprawdę cię kocha i uważam, że jesteś naprawdę zdolnym chłopcem.-Starała się, Harry to wiedział, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że takie komplementy wcale nie czyniły go szczęśliwszym.

-Wiem Ri, wiem. –Westchnął.

-Pochwalisz mi się co sobie kupiłeś? –Chłopak skinął jedynie w stronę biurka, na którym leżała elegancka, różowa torba z logiem firmy bieliźnianej. Kobieta wyjęła ze środka materiał i obejrzała dokładnie.

-Śliczne, pasują ci do oczu. –Odpowiedziała wkładając koronkową bieliznę z powrotem do torby. Po raz ostatni stanęła przy łóżku Harry’ego, ucałowała go w czoło. –Śpij dobrze skarbie. –Życzyła mu i wyszła, poprawiając w drodze swój szlafrok.

 

 

*

 

Tego dnia profesor McMorrow oddawała testy z biologii.

Louis wiedział, że to zawalił, liczył tylko na to, że zda i nie będzie musiał nic poprawiać, w końcu nie oddał pustej kartki.

Od czasu incydentu w galerii, nie rozmawiał ze Stylesem.

Nie miał takiej potrzeby. W końcu zdążył mu już podziękować, to było wystarczające.

-Malik trója! –Kobieta położyła sprawdzian przed nosem mulata, który uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha i wysłał przyjacielowi przepraszający uśmiech.

-Och i kogo my tu mamy? Louis Tomlinson, proszę, proszę, nie uczymy się co? –Zaśmiała się sarkastycznie, kładąc na biurku kartkę papieru, na której widniała wielka, czerwona jedynka.

-Pała panie Tomlinson! Proszę zostać po lekcjach jeśli chcesz w ogóle zdać. –Szatyn siedział załamany w swojej ławce. Nienawidził biologii, nie potrafił siedzieć i wkuwać. Jego domeną był sport, a nie nauka.

Nagle do klasy wbiegł zadyszany brunet.

-Pan to dokąd?

-Pani McMorrow ja bardzo przepraszam, nie wiem jak to się stało, ale zaspałem. –Harry wydął usta w stylu małego szczeniaczka, przepraszając za spóźnienie.

-Siadaj Styles, do ciebie nie mam zastrzeżeń, nie straciłeś ani jednego punktu. –Uśmiechnęła się wręczając mu test. –Zgromiła wzrokiem siedzącego obok Louisa.

Starszy chłopak wywrócił oczami i zeskanował wzrokiem, nadal łapiącego oddech, Harry’ego. Przechylił się lekko na krześle by zauważyć, że w jego czekoladowych lokach plątają się płatki kwiatków. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i wyjął je, na co brunet szybko złapał się za tył głowy i odwrócił.

-Miałeś we włosach pieprzone kwiatki Styles. –Pstryknął je palcami, na co młodszy jedynie się zaśmiał. Był taki irytująco wesoły.

 

 

Pod koniec lekcji, kiedy zabrzmiał już dzwonek, Louis pakował powoli książki do plecaka. Harry skierował się do wyjścia zanim nie zatrzymała go nauczycielka.

-Harry proszę zostań tu chwilę. –Poprosiła go uroczo, na co ten jedynie się uśmiechnął.

Kiedy pozostali uczniowie opuścili salę, stali w niej tylko Harry, Louis i profesor McMorrow.

-Louis pomyślałam, że jeśli masz takie trudności z moim przedmiotem, to może twój kolega Harry pomógł by ci w nauce? –Spojrzała maślanymi oczami na wyższego chłopaka. Żaden z nich nie był na to przygotowany, nie uprzedziła ich o takiej ewentualności.

-Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne proszę pani. –Zaczął Louis. –Moją broszką jest sport, i widzi pani, nigdy nie będę siedzieć i wkuwać. –Odgryzł się.

-Och Louis, wiesz przecież, że z pałą na świadectwie nie przyjmie cię żadna, ceniona szkoła sportowa. –Uśmiechnęła się wyjątkowo sztucznie. Harry nadal stał tam nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Szatyn oniemiał, nigdy wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale musiał przyznać tej kobiecie rację. Westchnął we frustracji.

-Chętnie mu pomogę. –Odezwał się w końcu głęboki głos bruneta.

-No widzisz Tomlinson! Nawet nie trzeba go namawiać! Złoty chłopak! –Klasnęła w dłonie. Louis wywrócił oczami, a Harry zarumienił się.

-Więc masz czas by poprawić dotychczasowe jedynki, do następnych egzaminów i ani mi się waż tego nie zdać. –Pogroziła mu palcem.

-Jasne. –Prychnął. –Mogę już iść? –Zapytał.

-Dziękuję jesteście wolni, miłej nauki. –Zawołała do chłopców opuszczających klasę.

Szatyn szedł nerwowym krokiem w stronę wyjścia.

-Hej Louis! –Zawołał zanim lokaty.

-Co? –Nie dało się ukryć, że starszy był poirytowany całą tą sytuacją.

-Chciałem pomóc. –Odpowiedział nieśmiało.

-Nie potrzebuję kolejnych majtek Styles. –Na te słowa Harry poczuł ukłucie w dole brzucha.

-Chodzi mi o lekcje.

-Tego też nie potrzebuję, dam radę sam. –Szarpnął swoim plecakiem i kontynuował swój prawie-marsz.

-Hej Louis.

-Co znowu?!

-Jeśli zmieniłbyś zdanie to po prostu napisz. –Harry wręczył mu pomiętą karteczkę ze swoim numerem telefonu. Louis spojrzał mu w oczy i schował ją do kieszeni.

 

*

 

-Wkurwia mnie to. –Louis zaciągnął się papierosem. Siedzieli w piwnicy Zayna, grając w gry video i oglądając prymitywne komedie.

-Co tym razem? –Zayn leżał wygodnie na pufie, miał na sobie ciemnoszare dresy, które przylegały do łydek, ale były na tyle luźne w kroku, że na rozciągniętym, dodatkowym materiale, mógł położyć zapalniczkę.

-Styles, a co myślałeś? –Burknął szatyn.

-Naprawdę nie wiem o co ci chodzi Tommo, to całkiem spoko gość. –Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

-Co ty pieprzysz? On ma kurwa kwiaty we włosach i pachnie pudrem dla dzieci. Jeszcze ci jego „znajomi” –Zrobił znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu.

-Jesteś zazdrosny Loueh. –Zayn uniósł kącik ust.

-Co?! Ja niby nie mam znajomych? –Louis ożywił się i uniósł ze swojej pufy, tak, że klęczał, by być wyżej niż jego przyjaciel.

-O niego, ale radziłbym ci nie mówić Liv. –Zayn zaśmiał się i zgasił peta w zapalniczce.

-Co ty kurwa mówisz?! –Louis stał teraz na równych nogach i patrzył z niedowierzaniem na mulata.

-Louis dobrze wiesz o czym mówię, nie chcesz tej rozmowy, dobrze o tym wiemy, więc skończ w końcu pieprzyć o Harrym.

-Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

-O tamtej nocy! To chciałeś usłyszeć?! Naprawdę chcesz o tym pamiętać?! Radzę ci Tommo, naucz się, że opinia innych to nie wszystko. –Zayn wstał,  równając spojrzeniem Louisa, zabrał ze sobą popielniczkę i pustą butelkę po piwie, i wyszedł.

Louis nie miał zamiaru się kłócić, nie chciał kontynuować tej rozmowy. Kiedy był pewien, że Zayn nie stoi na schodach, sam wyszedł bez pożegnania.

 

*

 

Na domiar złego, tak jakby Louis nie czuł się wystarczająco źle po kłótni z przyjacielem i z zagrożeniem z biologii, Livia postanowiła odwiedzić go w najgorszym momencie.

 

-Louis masz zamiar zrobić coś ze swoimi ocenami? –Zapytała jak zwykle dramatyzując..

-Liv… o co ci chodzi. –Westchnął bezradnie. Dziewczyna stała przed nim, kiedy leżał na swoim łóżku. Weszła bez pukania, wiedziała jak bardzo go to irytuje.

-O to, że nie chcę żeby mówili, że chodzę z półgłówkiem Louis! Znowu w ogóle o mnie nie myślisz! –Tupnęła we frustracji.

-Livia nie jesteś moją matką do cholery! –Chłopak podniósł głos.

-Masz rację, ale jestem twoją dziewczyną Louis, nie będę znosić twoich humorów!

-„ _I kto to mówi”_ –Pomyślał szatyn.

-Powinieneś skorzystać z pomocy tego dziwaka.

-Stylesa? –Louis uniósł się na łokciach, nie schodząc z łóżka.

-Nieważne, nie chcę żebyś powtarzał klasę, wiesz jak to będzie wyglądać? Co jak wyrzucą cię z drużyny, Louis kim ty wtedy będziesz!. –Niesamowite jak dziewczyna nie widziała w tych słowach nic obraźliwego.

-Nie potrzebuję jego pomocy, przysiądę nad tym i zdam, obiecuję Li. –Szatyn w końcu wstał i zbliżył się do dziewczyny, w celu uniknięcia jej dalszych komentarzy, zaczął ją całować. Na początku jęknęła niezadowolenie w jego usta, ale kiedy jego dłoń znalazła rąbek jej koszulki i wsunęła się pod nią, dziewczyna natychmiastowo oddała pocałunek.

 

*

 

Była sobota, Harry obudził się koło dziesiątej i ziewnął przeciągle.

Następnie stanął przed oknem, promienie słońca ogrzewały jego klatkę piersiową.

Przeczesał dłonią włosy i skierował się w stronę kuchni.

Mieszkanie, w którym mieszkał razem z ciocią, nie było zbyt duże. Nie spędzali tu dużo czasu w ciągu tygodnia. Kuchnia była mała, na podłodze rozłożony był tani gumolit, a w rogu stał mały stolik i przystawione do niego, dwa, przypadkowe krzesła.

Chłopak otworzył lodówkę i wyjął z niej karton mleka.

Odkręcił zakrętkę, przechylił głowę do tyłu i zaczął pić.

Płyn spływał w dół jego szyi, dwiema, białymi stróżkami, każda z jednej strony. Wywołało to dreszcz na jego skórze.

Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i schował karton z powrotem do lodówki, której drzwi pokryte były zdjęciami, notatkami i pocztówkami.

 

Jeszcze rok temu, Harry i Rita podróżowaliby po świecie.

Faktem jest, że jego biologiczna matka trafiła do zakładu psychiatrycznego, a ojca nigdy nie poznał.

Rita, siostra jego matki, musiała się nim zająć.

Kiedy chłopiec przyszedł na świat, ona zaczynała „karierę” niedoszłej piosenkarki. Nie chciała z tego rezygnować na rzecz nieswojego dziecka, ale nie mogła go tak zostawić.

Wzięła go ze sobą w trasę.

Harry dorastał jeżdżąc po pubach, parszywych barach i klubach, przemieszczając się wszędzie starym Vanem Rity lub trzymając plecy jakiegoś motocyklisty.

Rita nigdy nie chciała mówić o tym jak chciała by wyglądało jej życie, a jak naprawdę było.

 

Nie myśląc dłużej o tym jak wygląda jego własne, wyszedł z kuchni.

 

Stał teraz w małej łazience, przeglądał się w lustrze.

Chciał złapać w pięść swoje włosy, ale poczuł niemiłe ukłucie.

Przybliżył się do swojego odbicia i delikatnie, palcami rozczesał punkt, tak by móc zobaczyć skórę swojej głowy.

Zauważył, że była ciemnosina, docisnął mocniej kciukiem siniak i syknął.

Wcześniej nie czuł żadnego bólu, domyśla się, że to pewnie Ben trzymał jego włosy za mocno.

Brunet westchnął, spojrzał sobie w oczy i kiedy rozebrał się do naga, wszedł pod prysznic.

 

Umył włosy owocowym szamponem, a kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, nabalsamował ciało.

Nie ubierając niczego suchego, wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki.

 

Wahał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do pokoju swojej cioci.

Od razu zlokalizował stojącą na środku toaletkę. Rita wywiozła ją z jednego z klubów ze striptizem.

Harry podszedł bliżej i uważnie zmierzył wzrokiem każdy znajdujący się tam kosmetyk.

Na uroczym wieszaku w kształcie tancerki, wisiał jeden z wianków, które Rita zakładała czasem na swoje występy.

Był gęsto pleciony, sztucznymi, herbacianymi różami.

Chłopak włożył go na, schnące jeszcze, włosy.

Rozglądał się jeszcze chwilę.

Drżącymi dłońmi otworzył szufladkę.

Znalazł w niej to, czego szukał.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wyjął z niej różowo-perłowy lakier do paznokci.

Jego nogi nagle zaczęły boleć, a mięśnie kurczyć.

Usiadł powoli na krześle, które miało sprawiać wrażenie drogiego i eleganckiego.

Odkręcił lakier, zaciągnął się jego mocnym zapachem, a następnie z fascynacją patrzył jak połyskujące krople spadają z pędzelka.

Rozłożył swoją dużą dłoń na blacie i zaczął malować paznokcie.

Od kiedy pamięta chciał tego spróbować, do tych czas po prostu nie miał czasu, nie myślał o tym.

Teraz podziwiał swoje pomalowane dłonie.

Dmuchał lekko by wyschły szybciej, a kiedy miał pewność, że są suche, schował fiolkę z powrotem do szuflady. Zasunął za sobą krzesło i wyszedł z sypialni Rity.

 

Jego pokój również nie był duży, stało tam łóżko które mieściło półtora osoby, biurko, szafa, mała kanapa, dywan na środku i doniczki w oknie.

Podszedł do głośnika i podłączył swojego iPoda.

Włączył swoją ulubioną playlistę i wsłuchał się w piosenki lat osiemdziesiątych.

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i odwrócił w stronę biurka, na którym stała, nadal nie rozpakowana, torba z dnia, w którym spotkał Louisa i Livię.

Wyjął z niej koronkowe majtki i włożył je na siebie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i stanął przed dużym lustrem na jednej ze ścian jego szafy.

Przyglądał się temu jak bielizna nierówno układa się na jego penisie, położył dłoń na swoim biodrze i oglądał jak kolor jego paznokci pasuje do koloru materiału i do kwiatów.

Uśmiechał się dopóki jego wzrok nie powędrował wyżej.

Harry skrzywił się na widok szram na jego bokach.

Sapnął i szybko zdjął z siebie majtki, które zastąpił męskimi bokserkami. Ubrał na siebie czarne spodnie i rozciągnięty sweter.

 

Resztę dnia spędził czytając jakąś nudną książkę, czekał do wieczora na powrót Rity.

Kiedy kobieta wróciła ze swojej nowej pracy, którą były warsztaty muzyczne dla małych dzieci, włożyła gotowe danie do mikrofalówki i podała je nawet nie zmieniając oryginalnego, plastikowego talerza.

-Jedz mały, jesteś blady. –Podsunęła mu pod nos.

-Jak w pracy? –Zapytał grzebiąc widelcem w jedzeniu.

-Całkiem nieźle, dzieciaki są prostsze niż dorośli. –Zaśmiała się i przechyliła lampkę wina, którą obejmowała swoimi tipsami.

Blondynka spojrzała na dłonie Harry’ego i zauważyła coś nowego.

Westchnęła w niemocy, podparła czoło dłonią.

Chłopak zorientował się o co jej chodzi i szybko zaciągnął rękawy.

-Harry… -Zaczęła słabo.

-Po prostu lubię. –Wyminął szybko.

-Pamiętaj, że kocham cię mimo wszystko, nie chcę po prostu żeby ktoś cię skrzywdził. –Mówiąc to chwyciła go za rękę, odsunęła rękaw i objęła ją swoją własną. Harry nic nie powiedział, doceniał jej słowa, ale to śmieszne, że nie chciała by ktokolwiek go skrzywdził, przecież wiedziała co robi z jej „kolegami”, przecież to ona nie raz kazała mu „załatwić” pokój w motelu by mieli gdzie spać. To on musiał jakoś zarobić by mogli zatrzymać się w jakimś klubie dłużej niż na jeden wieczór, więc na te słowa było już za późno.

 

*

 

Louis starał się jak mógł, naprawdę.

Sumiennie usiadł na łóżku, na którym rozłożył wcześniej wszystkie potrzebne mu do nauki materiały.

Problem w tym, że na tym się skończyło.

Nie rozumiał z nich nic, a nic.

Czytał tekst milion razy, ale kiedy tylko przewracał stronę w książce, nie pamiętał już co było napisane na poprzedniej.

Szukał pomocy w Internecie, szukał streszczonych prac, obrazków, czegokolwiek.

Nie miał rodziców, którzy mogliby mu pomóc, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie, nie było ich w domu.

Choćby bardzo chciał, on po prostu nienawidził biologii, nie był wstanie się tego nauczyć.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiał jak bardzo ma przechlapane.

 

Z Zaynem pogodził się następnego dnia po ich kłótni, nie byli dwunastolatkami by się na siebie obrażać.

Napisał do niego kiedy był już naprawdę zdesperowany, a kolejne godziny jego nieudolnej nauki mijały.

Tak jak podejrzewał Malik nie odpisał mu nic, czego chłopak by się nie spodziewał. Polecił mu zadzwonienie do Harry’ego, ale oczywiście Louis czuł się zbyt dumny, by do niego dzwonić.

 

No cóż, nie czuł się tak zbyt długo, złamał się po godzinie czytania strony numer 13 w podręczniku.

Z kieszeni starych spodni wyjął pomięty skrawek papieru.

Rozprostował go palcami i wpisywał uważnie do swojego telefonu.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, a następnie kliknął zieloną słuchawkę, rozpoczynając tym samym połączenie.

Po drugim sygnale odebrał.

-Louis? –Harry miał nadzieje, że jego entuzjazm i podekscytowanie nie są aż tak oczywiste przez telefon.

-Styles um, j-ja dzwonię w sprawie, uh, em, biologii? –Wydukał, był zestresowany bo czuł się poniżony. Nienawidził prosić o pomoc. Brak odpowiedzi po drugiej stronie denerwował go jeszcze bardziej. –To nadal aktualne? –Dodał.

-Um, ni-nie wiedziałem, ż-że zadzwonisz. J-jasne, że tak, jeśli tylko potrzebujesz pomocy. –Harry dukał wciąż będąc w szoku.

-Po prostu nie mogę tego wszystkiego ogarnąć, um, kiedy jesteś wolny?

-Dostosuję się. –Brunet zdecydowanie był podekscytowany.

-Och, um, t-to świetnie, eh, um, a teraz?

-Teraz, teraz?

-Teraz, teraz.

-W zasadzie to okej, um, gdzie chcesz się spotkać? –Zapytał młodszy.

-U mnie, mam po ciebie przyjechać? –Po drugiej stronie linii, Harry wyjrzał szybko przez okno.

-Nie, nie, dam radę.

-Wyślę ci adres w wiadomości.

-Jasne, do zobaczenia Lou-Louis. –Poprawił się szybko. Szatyn uśmiechnął się niekontrolowanie na ten szczegół.

-Do zobaczenia.

 

Naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego denerwuje się wizytom irytującego chłopaka.

Czekał na niego w swoim pokoju, wyglądając cały czas przez okno.

Zapatrzył się w niebo, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk silnika.

Spojrzał w dół, przed bramą jego domu stał Harley, jedna osoba zeszła z tylnego siedzenia i zdjęła kask. To był Harry.

Poczochrał swoje loki i stanął przed mężczyzną, który prowadził maszynę.

Louis nie mógł zobaczyć jego twarzy, widział tylko, że jest widocznie w średnim wieku.

Szczęka opadła mu kiedy starszy mężczyzna klepnął Harry’ego w tyłek. Chłopak objął się swoimi ramionami i czekał, aż tamten odjedzie. Kiedy motoru nie było już na horyzoncie, Louis mógł zaobserwować jak brunet, stojący właśnie pod jego bramą, przeciera twarz rękoma, jakby był zmartwiony, poprawia koszulkę i naciska guzik.

W tym samym momencie Louis podskoczył w miejscu, bo wystraszył się dźwięku domofonu. Dotarło do niego, że zamiast podglądać, powinien otworzyć.

Zbiegł szybko po schodach i wychodząc z domu otworzył Harry’emu.

-Hej Louis. –Przywitał się cicho brunet.

-Siema Styles. –Louis przybił z nim „grabę”.

 

-Napijesz się czegoś? –Zaproponował kiedy przechodzili przez kuchnię.

-Wody, jeśli to nie problem.

-Właśnie cię o to zapytałem, to nie jest problem. –Louis wywrócił oczami i podał chłopakowi szklankę wody.

 

Udali się do jego pokoju.

-Nie wiedziałem czy masz podręcznik, wziąłem swój na wszelki wypadek. –Harry zaczął wypakowywać swoją torbę.

-Mam swój, nie trzeba.

-Och, um więc z czym masz problem?

-Z biologią. –Louis usiadł na swoim łóżku.

-To już wiemy, chodzi mi o dział. –Brunet uśmiechnął się. Louis nic nie poradzi na to, że mimo, że nie przepada za tym chłopakiem, to jego uśmiech, prezentujący rząd białych zębów i dołeczek w policzku, jest co najmniej onieśmielający.

-Z każdym. –Odpowiedział po chwili refleksji.

-W takim razie możemy zacząć od początku.

-Dlaczego masz takie oceny? –Wypalił szatyn.

-Słucham? –Harry nie wiedział o czym on mówi.

-Kiedy się uczysz skoro cały czas jesteś ze swoimi znajomymi z więzienia. –Chłopak założył ręce na piersi i uniósł brew w ciekawości.

-Co takiego? –Brunet coraz mniej rozumiał z tego co do niego mówiono.

-Ci twoi znajomi, wyglądają jak kryminaliści. –Odpowiedział bez ogródek.

-To twoje zdanie. –Harry nie ukrywa, że w pewnym sensie poczuł się urażony na to porównanie.

-Moje, więc jak? Cały czas jesteś z nimi.

-Mam pamięć fotograficzną, czy coś w tym stylu, nie poświęcam na to dużo czasu. –Odpowiedział, starając się zignorować niemiły i pretensjonalny ton drugiego chłopaka.

-Czyli gdyby nie to, miałbyś oceny gorsze ode mnie?

-Nie sądzę, chcę się uczyć i iść na studia.

-Ambitny. –Louis cały czas z niego szydził, wiedział o tym, ale nie potrafił rozmawiać z nim w inny sposób.

-Biologia. –Przypomniał brunet.

-Tak, tak, więc to są materiały, ucz mnie. –Powiedział od niechcenia.

W momencie, w którym Harry sięgnął po jedną z książek, telefon Louisa zadzwonił. Nie przepraszając, odebrał.

-Liv? Czekaj, mówisz poważnie? Żadnych zakupów? Nie ma ich? A Eleanor? Nie mam z kim zostawić dziewczynek. –Odpowiadał do telefonu. –Poczekaj chwilę. –Odstawił aparat od ucha, zasłonił mikrofon i popatrzył na bruneta.

-Harry, jesteś dzisiaj zajęty?

-Co masz na myśli?

-Lubisz dzieci?

-Po prostu powiedz o co chodzi. –Harry znowu nie wiedział w co grają.

-Nie chciałbyś popilnować moich sióstr przez godzinkę lub dwie? Zapłacę ci, one są nieszkodliwe.

-Zostawisz siostry z obcą osobą? –Zdziwienie Harry’ego sięgało zenitu.

-Nie jesteś obcy, no dalej, mówiłeś, że nie masz dzisiaj planów.

-Um, sam nie wiem Louis…

-Ładnie proszę. –Szatyn wydął dolną wargę,  a Harry nic nie poradzi na to, że mógłby zemdleć na ten widok.

-W porządku. –Zgodził się, a Louis ponownie uniósł komórkę.

-Liv? Jesteś tam jeszcze? Będę za pół godziny. –Rozłączył się i zeskoczył z łóżka. Harry widział tylko jak chłopak szybko wkłada do kieszeni portfel, uprzednio upewniając się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, a następnie podchodzi do komody z której wyciąga bokserki. Nie żeby Harry nie domyślał się po co jedzie w pośpiechu do swojej dziewczyny, ale teraz kiedy był tak oczywisty, brunet nie poradzi nic na to, że się zarumienił.

-Wszystkie są w pokojach, po prostu pilnuj żeby nikt ich nie porwał, w razie czego dzwoń. –Szatyn zatrzymał się w progu drzwi. –Właściwie to nie, nie dzwoń. –I wyszedł zostawiając bruneta oniemiałego na środku jego pokoju.

 

Harry od razu pożałował tego, że się zgodził.

Nie umiał odmówić tym niebieskim, błyszczącym oczom.

Teraz naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co robić, to nie tak, że nie umiał zająć się dziećmi, bał się, że dziewczynki nie będą wiedzieć kim jest i wystraszą się.

Wziął głęboki wdech i wyszedł na korytarz.

Po drewnianych, różowych tabliczkach na drzwiach, domyślił się, że to są właśnie pokoje dziewczynek.

 

Stanął przed tymi, na których napisane było _„Daisy & Phoebe”_, zapukał i czekał, aż ktoś mu otworzy.

-Lou- Dziewczynka zatrzymała się w połowie słowa.

-Jestem Harry. –Chłopak wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Blondyneczka spojrzała na nią i podała mu swoją, która była co najmniej cztery razy mniejsza. Uścisnęła ją delikatnie i spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Jesteś kolegą Lou? –Zapytała.

-Uh, można tak powiedzieć, musiał gdzieś jechać. –Starał się wytłumaczyć co tu robi.

-To znaczy, że się z nami pobawisz? –Jej buzia od razu się rozpromieniła.

-Na to wygląda. –Uśmiechnął się szczerze. Dziewczyna pociągnęła go nagle za rękę w głąb pokoju. Na łóżku siedziała jej dosłowna kopia. Ściany pokoju pomalowane były na różowo, po podłodze walały się zabawki.

-Ja jestem Daisy, to jest Phoebe, ale ona mówi mniej. –Wskazała szczupłą rączką na onieśmieloną dziewczynkę siedząco nadal na materacu. Chłopak podszedł do niej i uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

-Jestem Harry. –Mała odwzajemniła słaby uśmiech.

-Jesteście tylko wy dwie? –Zapytał po chwili.

-Lottie jest u swojego Roberta. –Daisy powiedziała, prześmiewczo wymawiając imię chłopaka. –A Fizz siedzi w swoim pokoju, ona z niego nie wychodzi.

-Możemy do niej pójść? –Zaproponował zaciekawiony.

-Idź sam, ale wróć tu szybko. –Zadziwiające jak śmiała była blondwłosa dziewczynka, nie zwracała uwagi na to, że właśnie ktoś obcy był w ich domu. Harry wyszedł z ich pokoju, nie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Zatrzymał się przed tymi z tabliczką _„Felicite”_ , zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał ciche „Proszę”, wszedł do pokoju.

Na parapecie siedziała brązowowłosa dziewczyna.

-Jestem Harry.

-Słyszałam, te ściany są cienkie.

-Więc może chcesz ze mną posiedzieć? –Brunet naprawdę nie wiedział jak ma zagadać.

-Nie, dzięki. –Mruknęła i odwróciła twarz. Zrezygnowany chłopak wrócił do bliźniaczek.

 

 

Kiedy Louis wrócił, nie spodziewał się zastać tego co zobaczył.

Myślał, że jeśli Harry po prostu nie wrócił do siebie, to siedział w jego pokoju, ale na pewno nie zajął się dziewczynkami.

Szatyn szedł w stronę swojego pokoju i zauważył uchylone drzwi różowego pokoju.

Po cichu wsunął głowę do środka.

Harry siedział na podłodze opierając się o łóżko, na którym siedziała Phoebe, plącąca mu warkoczyki. Między jego długimi nogami klęczała roześmiana Daisy, której z kolei, to on, wiązał włosy. Dziewczynki miały na sobie wianki i wyjściowe sukienki.

Jego zdziwienie było jeszcze większe kiedy zauważył siedzącą obok Fizzy. Dziewczyna rozmawiała z Harrym.

-Nie przeszkadzam? –Zapytał, dając znać o swoim powrocie.

Brunet uniósł wzrok i odkaszlnął na widok Louisa, który miał zarumienione policzki, malinki na szyi, rozczochraną fryzurę i pogniecione ubrania.

-Jak było? –Tak naprawdę Harry  nie chciał wiedzieć, ale pomyślał, że wypada o to spytać.

-Umm, eh, um… intensywnie. –Louis potarł dłonią kark.

-My też nie narzekamy. –Zauważył młodszy.

-Cieszę się, eh, umm Styles możesz je już zostawić. –Starszy wyszedł z pokoju i czekał na drugiego, na korytarzu.

-Nadal chcesz się uczyć? –Brunet pojawił się po chwili.

-Nie, um, to znaczy, jest już późno, nic dzisiaj nie zapamiętam.

-J-jasne, umm no tak.

-Ile mam ci zapłacić?

-Słucham?

-Siedziałeś tu z nimi dwie godziny, ile chcesz?

-Nie wygłupiaj się nie będę brać za to pieniędzy. –Harry bronił się.

-Chyba siebie nie słyszysz, mówiłem, że zapłacę więc mam zamiar to zrobić.

-Wystarczy, że zdasz ten egzamin.

-Jesteś dziwny. –Stwierdził Louis.

-To już słyszałem.

-Potrzebujesz podwózki do domu czy ten ktoś po ciebie przyjedzie?

-Umm, znajomy kryminalista, nie, dzięki, wrócę sam. –Zażartował Harry, choć wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

-Podwiozę cię, nie będziesz wracać po ciemku. –Nalegał Louis.

-Jest w porządku, nikt mnie nie porwie.

-Podejrzewam, że właśnie takimi ślicznymi chłopcami jak ty, interesują się najbardziej. –Na te słowa brunet zamarł w miejscu. Czy Louis właśnie nazwał go ślicznym?

-W takim razie lubię ryzyko. –Odpowiedział po chwili.

-Mówię poważnie, mogę cię chociaż odwieźć skoro nie chcesz pieniędzy.

-Jeśli poczujesz się przez to lepiej. –Brunet dał za wygraną.

 

Tym sposobem siedział w samochodzie Louisa Tomlinsona.

Jechali w ciszy, uliczne światła rzucały poświatę na ich twarze.

Harry wybijał palcami rytm na swoim udzie.

-Kim jest ten facet, który cię przywiózł? –Zapytał w końcu starszy.

-Ten na motorze?

-Tak, to twój ojciec? Dziadek? –Nie mógł podarować sobie bycia ciekawskim i niemiłym.

-Nie znam swojego ojca, dziadka tym bardziej. –Nagle przestało być śmiesznie i Louis po raz pierwszy poczuł się głupio przez swoje nieudane żarty.

-Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem.

-Niepotrzebnie, umm Gus t-to, umm. –Harry jąkał się, nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa.

-Nie musisz tego mówić jeśli nie chcesz.

-Jest w porządku, to, mój-znajomy mojej cioci. –Przyznał w końcu.

Louis postanowił nie pytać dlaczego znajomy jego cioci łapał go za tyłek.

-Wyglądał jak rasowy motocyklista z filmów. –Zaśmiał się lekko.

-Umm, tak, zgadza się, tak się poznali, on i Rita, moja ciocia.

-Mieszkasz z nią? –Szatyn nie mógł pohamować się od zadawania pytań, w tym chłopaku było coś taki intrygującego, że chciał wiedzieć więcej.

-Tak, umm to siostra mojej mamy. –Zanim zdążył zapytać co z jego matką, Harry odpowiedział sam. –Nie ma o czym mówić.

-Okej. –Louis popatrzył kontem oka na smutną twarz bruneta. Spojrzał niżej, na jego tors, tatuaże wystające spod rękawów swetra. Potem na jego dłonie, coś przykuło jego uwagę.

-Dziewczynki cię dzisiaj malowały? –Zapytał.

-Nie. –Odpowiedział młodszy. Louis nie miał odwagi by spytać dlaczego więc jego paznokcie błyszczą na różowo.

Harry chyba zorientował się o co mu chodzi i automatycznie naciągnął rękawy.

-To tutaj. –Powiedział po chwili cichej jazdy.

-Tu?

-Tak.

-Proszę, dzięki Styles.

-Dziękuję Louis. –Brunet puścił mu oczko i wysiadł z samochodu.

 

*

 

Wchodząc do domu Harry mógł usłyszeć, że ktoś oprócz Rity jest w środku.

W kuchni siedziało kilku brodatych mężczyzn, ubranych w skóry, pili piwo. Obok siedziała Rita i Ben.

-Harry skarbie. –Zerwała się ze swojego siedzenia, chłopak wiedział, że ten wzrok nie wróży nic dobrego.

Kobieta poprawiła swój biustonosz i złapała lokatego za rękę.

-Widzisz tego z tatuażem na twarzy? –Wskazała na siwego mężczyznę, który na głowie miał chusteczkę, a na niej ciemne okulary. Śmiał się jedząc orzeszki.

Harry skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, a gula rosła mu w gardle.

-To Hunter, czeka na ciebie, jest bardzo miły. –Ścisnęła jego ramie, tak, jakby miało go to pocieszyć lub zachęcić. Mrugnęła i usiadła z powrotem przy stole.

 

Chłopak poszedł szybko do łazienki żeby się odświeżyć i wrócił do kuchni.

Westchnął ze zmęczenia i podszedł do wspomnianego wcześniej mężczyzny. Przywdział najbardziej szczery uśmiech jaki mógł teraz wybrać i dosiadł się obok niego.

Drżącą dłonią dotknął uda starszego mężczyzny, kierując się w górze do krocza.

Hunter odkaszlnął i wstał od stołu ciągnąc za sobą bruneta.

 

Facet wyjął pośpiesznie z kieszeni kluczyki do swojej furgonetki.

Pchnął Harry’ego do środka i zaczął rozpinać pasek od swoich jasnych dżinsów.

Usiadł na tylnym siedzeniu, a chłopak ukląkł na podłodze.

-Dalej. –Pośpieszył go starszy. Harry zsunął z niego materiał bokserek i wyjął jego nabrzmiałego penisa.

Zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół.

Mężczyzna musiał zauważyć jego kolorowe paznokcie i nadal nierozplecione warkoczyki z tyłu głowy.

Uderzył chłopaka w twarz.

-Jesteś małą dziwką! Lubisz jak ktoś cię tak traktuje? Huh?! Założę się, że tak. Jesteś cholernym dziwadłem, na nic innego nie zasługujesz! –Krzyczał. Harry starał się powstrzymać łzy napierające na jego zaciśnięte powieki i piekący ból na policzkach.

Brodaty mężczyzna włożył swojego członka do jego ust i wypychał biodra tak, by słyszeć jak brunet się krztusi.

Po kilku minutach odtrącił od siebie twarz chłopaka i kazał  mu zdjąć spodnie.

W tym momencie Harry dziękował sobie w duchu, za to, że pod prysznicem pomyślał o konieczności rozciągnięcia się.

Mężczyzna wbił się w niego bez ostrzeżenia, a kiedy słaby chłopak zawył z bólu, ten znów uderzył go w twarz.

Brunet starał się ignorować obleśne sapanie i odrażający oddech na swoim karku.

 

Na pożegnanie dostał plik pieniędzy i kilka wyzwisk, potem furgonetka odjechała z piskiem opon.

 

Siedział teraz w ich małym salonie i przykładał do policzka opakowanie mrożonego groszku. Telewizor grał w tle, ale chłopak nie był w stanie się na nim skupić.

Rita pożegnała wszystkich i dołączyła do chłopaka.

-Och daj spokój chyba nie było, aż tak źle. –Zaśmiała się sztucznie.

-Wyjdź.

-Harry… -Spojrzała na niego srogim wzrokiem.

-Jak ty w ogóle możesz się śmiać?! –Chłopak nie wytrzymał, miał dość i po prostu wybuchł.

-Nie podnoś na mnie głosu! –Nakazała, sama robiąc to samo.

-Skąd możesz wiedzieć jak kurwa było?! Miał być kurwa miły, a jedyne co usłyszałem to, to, że jestem szmatą i dziwadłem! To cię kurwa śmieszy?! –Łzy zbierały się w jego oczach, żyła na szyi wyszła na wierch. Wstał ze starej sofy, nie puszczając mrożonki z policzka.

-Od kiedy cię obchodzi zdanie innych?!

-Od zawsze! Spójrz na to! Naprawdę nie widzisz w tym nic złego?!

-Załatwiam ci pieniądze Harry! Myślisz, że mi jest łatwo?! To dzięki mnie możesz w ogóle jakoś zarobić!

-Mam tego dość, może lepiej było mnie zostawić w domu dziecka, a nie zgrywać szlachetnej ciotki! –W momencie kiedy kobieta wymierzyła cios w jego policzek, oboje wiedzieli, że przesadzili.

Kobieta zakryła swoje usta dłonią i stłumiła szloch, który wstrząsnął jej ciałem.

Chłopak wybiegł z salonu i trzasnął drzwiami swojego pokoju.

 

Zignorował to, jak spuchła mu twarz i skulił się na swoim łóżku.

Leżąc myślał o tym, jak wygląda jego życie.

Od małego, w zasadzie od kiedy pamięta, obracał się w nieodpowiednim, jak na dziecko, towarzystwie.

Z początku myślał, że każda noc spędzona w innym miejscu to coś normalnego.

Kiedy Rita realizowała swoje ambicje śpiewając w różnych obskurnych barach, nim zajmowali się właściciele lokalu, striptizerki lub zupełnie przypadkowi ludzie.

Może to dlatego tak szybko stał się samodzielny, nikt nigdy nie dbał o to czy chłopiec czegoś potrzebował, a on sam nigdy się nie skarżył.

Kiedy miał około czternastu lat uświadomił sobie w jakim gównie się znajduje.

Był bardzo bystry, czytał dużo książek, a Rita mając różne znajomości załatwiła wniosek o tym, że chłopak uczy się w domu, raz na miesiąc wysyłał raport do urzędu i tyle wystarczało.

Chciał udowodnić wszystkim, że jest silny, że da radę.

Wiedział jak dorabia jego ciocia, widział klientów wychodzących z motelowego pokoju. Po pewnym czasie wiedział już, że nie, to nie jest normalne, a rodzice jego rówieśników nie zarabiają w ten sposób.

Nigdy nie brał narkotyków, nie licząc marihuany, którą czasem popalał. Widział jak niszczą ludzi w około, sam nie chciał tak skończyć.

Harry pamięta też kiedy pierwszy raz Rita powiedziała mu, że ktoś na niego czeka, uprzedziła go by dobrze się zachowywał i był grzeczny.

Jedynym plusem było to, że tamten mężczyzna nie był jego pierwszym.

Kiedy pewnego razu zatrzymali się w San Francisco, Harry poznał syna właściciela pola golfowego.

Adrien był tylko kilka lat starszy od niego, wtedy myśleli, że są w sobie zakochani, ale teraz Harry wie, że to było tylko głupie zauroczenie. Kiedy ojciec Adriena dowiedział się, że się spotykają, wyrzucił Harry’ego ze swojej posiadłości.

To był pierwszy i prawdopodobnie ostatni raz kiedy brunet uprawiał seks z miłości.

Wracając myślami do swojego pierwszego klienta, pamięta tylko to, jak bardzo jego dotyk różnił się od Adriena.

Pamięta ból, łzy i zawód. Dlaczego Rita na to pozwoliła?

Nie rozumiał tego przez długie lata.

Potem po prostu przyzwyczaił się do tego, że seks nie jest niczym przyjemnym, że ludzie nie mają do niego szacunku.

W między czasie poznał kilka osób, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu zmieniły jego życie, ale nauczył się nie przywiązywać za bardzo.

Kiedy Rita zachorowała na nowotwór tarczycy i była zmuszona rzucić swój dotychczasowy tryb życia, Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że w Anglii wszystko się zmieni.

Nie spodziewał się tego, że zamieszkają w domu, który dał im mężczyzna należący do gangu motocyklowego, z którym podróżowali wcześniej.

To nie wróżył nic dobrego, znaczyło to jedynie tyle, że to wcale nie koniec.

 

Wspominając te wszystkie przykre rzeczy, Harry nie zauważył nawet kiedy łzy zaczęły gęsto spływać po jego twarzy.

Syknął kiedy słona ciecz dotknęła małego rozcięcia pod okiem, które zafundował mu Hunter.

 

Wykończony chłopak postanowił, że weźmie szybki prysznic i pójdzie spać.

Tak też zrobił. Włóczył się ciężkim krokiem do łazienki, a kiedy wszedł do środka i zobaczył w lustrze swoje odbicie, zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Normalnie nie czuł się tak źle po tym jak przypadkowy mężczyzna go pieprzył, ale nic nie poradzi na to, że na wspomnienie Huntera w sobie, chłopak ukląkł szybko przed klozetem i zwymiotował.

To był pierwszy raz, od dawna, kiedy myślał o tym co robi.

Zwykle wspomnienia różnych mężczyzn znikały od razu kiedy dostał pieniądze.

 

Podniósł się z zimnej podłogi, wytarł usta ręcznikiem, rozebrał i stanął pod prysznicem.

Gorąca woda obmywała jego ciało.

Harry oparł się jedną ręką o ścianę kabiny i pozwolił by temperatura parzyła jego skórę.

Chciał pozbyć się uczucia brudu jakie miał na sobie, choć dobrze wiedział, że to nie pomoże.

Nie wie ile stał nieruchomo pod prysznicem.

Odsunął przeźroczyste drzwi, a chłód owiał jego pierś.

Podszedł do lustra i dłonią przetarł zaparowaną szybę.

Z szuflady wyciągnął pierwszą, lepszą maść i posmarował nią policzki. Nie chciał by w szkole pytali co mu się stało, nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć.

 

Wrócił do swojego pokoju i nasunąwszy na siebie uprzednio spodnie od piżamy, przykrył się kołdrą.

Gdy jego powieki stawały się coraz cięższe, chłopak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi.

Westchnął i przekręcił się na plecy.

-Wejdź.

-Harry skarbie. –Kobieta weszła powoli do jego sypialni z bezradnym wyrazem twarzy. Miała na sobie bieliźnianą halkę i atłasowy szlafrok, włosy spięte w wysokiego koka.

-Czego chcesz? –Zapytał oschle.

-Musimy porozmawiać.

-Nie mamy o czym. –Chłopak włożył ręce za głowę.

-Harry bardzo cię przepraszam.

-Wiem. –Sapnął i wywrócił oczami.

-Nie chciałam tego zrobić, j-ja, ja naprawdę nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. –Tłumaczyła się.

-Wiem. –Powtórzył brunet.

-Harry zrozum, że mi też jest ciężko, nie śmiałam się z ciebie, nie chciałam żeby to tak wyszło.

-Wiem, wiem, wiem. Ty po prostu nie widzisz tego, ile mam lat i jakie to wszystko jest dla mnie.

-Harry potrzebujemy pieniędzy.

-Wiem! Wiem do cholery, nie mówię, że to rzucam. –Denerwował się chłopak.

-Nadal cię boli? –Zbliżyła swoją drobną dłoń to rozcięcia pod jego okiem.

-Nie dotykaj. –Syknął.

-Powinieneś posmarować to _Arnicą._

-Już to zrobiłem.

-Harry jesteś taki mądry, naprawdę jesteś wspaniałym chłopcem, nie wierz w to co mówią tacy jak Hunter. Skończysz szkołę, pójdziesz na studia i znajdziesz pracę, będzie dobrze skarbie.

-Rita wybacz, ale nie mam siły na tą rozmowę.

-Jesteś zmęczony, rozumiem, już idę. Śpij dobrze Hazzy, przepraszam. –Powiedziała słabo, wychodząc z pokoju.

-Też przepraszam, naprawdę to wszystko rozumiem, dobranoc. –Odpowiedział, a po paru minutach usnął.

 

*

 

-Harry! –Zaczepiła go blondynka na szkolnym korytarzu.

-Hej Pezz. –Przytulił ją.

-Idziesz ze mną dzisiaj na mecz, rozmawiałam z Ritą, nikogo dzisiaj nie sprowadzi.

-Jaki mecz?

-Olfay Falcons!

-Od kiedy ty się tym interesujesz? –Chłopak uniósł brew w zdziwieniu.

-Od kiedy gra w niej Malik. –Zaśmiała się.

-Pezzy będę jak piąte koło u wozu.

-Daj spokój cherubinku. Wiesz kto jest kapitanem? –Zapytała zadziornie.

-Louis. –Brunet wywrócił oczami.

-Bingo skarbie! –Pstryknęła palcami.

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Pezz. –Chłopak pokręcił głową.

-Och daj spokój, przecież widzę jak na niego patrzysz! –Blondynka dźgnęła go w ramię.

-Wcale nie! –Bronił się.

-Harry proszę, ty popatrzysz sobie na niego, a ja na Zayna. –Dziewczyna wydęła swoje, mocno pomalowane, wargi.

-W porządku. –Westchnął w zrezygnowaniu.

 

Piątek nastał szybciej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

Perrie ubrana była w biały T-shirt, dżinsowe ogrodniczki i białe tenisówki. Swoje blond włosy upięła w luźny kucyk.

Siedziała na łóżku Harry’ego pomagając mu wybrać strój.

-Chcesz mu zaimponować?

-Perrie, nie chcę nikomu imponować, Louis ma dziewczynę. –Westchnął smutno.

-Och proszę cię złotko, tobie nikt by się nie oparł! –Machnęła ręką.

-Nie Pezz, Louis to co innego.

-Dlaczego się tak bronisz?

-Widział moje ręce. –Brunet wypuścił drżący oddech.

-Co z nimi nie tak?

-To. –Chłopak pomachał jej przed nosem dłonią, paznokcie nadal pomalowane były na pudrowy róż, lakier już odprysł, ale można było go dostrzec.

-Och Harry skarbie. –Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka i mocno go przytuliła.

-Nie rozumiesz, że kogoś jak ja nie da się pokochać? –Zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

-Harry nie mów tak. –Gładziła jego włosy, chłopak nie poradzi nic na to, że kilka łez opuściło jego oczy.

-No już mały, wybierzemy ci coś. –Powiedziała pocieszająco do wtulonego w nią bruneta i sięgnęła do szafy po czarną koszulkę.

Chłopak otarł oczy i założył ją na siebie.

Po chwili przeglądał się w lustrze. Miał na sobie luźny czarny T-shirt, czarne, obcisłe rurki i brązowe sztyblety.

-Gotowy. Możemy jechać. –Przytaknął, a dziewczyna sięgnęła po, wiszący na drzwiach szafy, wianek zrobiony z różnokolorowych kwiatów, ułożyła go na głowie chłopaka, uśmiechnęła się i potarła jego ramię by dodać mu otuchy.

-Teraz już tak. –Zaśmiała się.

 

Harry i Perrie przyjaźnili się od kiedy byli dziećmi, dziewczyna była w podobnej do niego sytuacji. Jej mama i Rita kiedyś zgrały się razem i od tamtego czasu jeździli wspólnie występując.

Perrie zarabiała śpiewaniem, nie musiała robić tego co Harry.

Kochali się jak brat i siostra.

Blondynka zawsze pomagała mu wtedy kiedy tego potrzebował, bo wiedziała, że on zrobiłby dla niej to samo.

 

Chłopak zawiózł ich pod szkołę Vanem, który pożyczył od cioci.

Wysiedli z samochodu i skierowali się w stronę boiska.

Reflektory rozświetlały murawę i trybuny, które swoją drogą, były już prawie pełne.

Harry szedł z Perrie pod rękę. Dziewczyna zauważyła rozgrzewających się piłkarzy i pomachała do Zayna, który na jej widok uśmiechnął się szeroko i odmachał w odpowiedzi.

Na widok promieniejącej, zakochanej blondynki Harry również się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się jej szczęściem.

Rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w stronę Louisa i zajął miejsce na widowni.

 

Mecz był komicznie niesprawiedliwi, widać było, że przeciwnicy nawet nie starają się wygrać.

Było kilka ciekawych akcji, ale podsumowując mecz był średnio emocjonujący.

Skończyło się wynikiem 3:1 dla Olfay Falcons.

Harry cieszył się jedynie, że mógł bezkarnie obserwować to w jaki sposób spodenki obciskają uda i pupę szatyna.

Patrzył na niego cały czas, poza momentami, w których piszcząca Liv podbiegała do niego, wymachując pomponami.

 

Kiedy ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, on i Perrie stali przy barierkach. Dziewczyna nie dokończyła palić swojego papierosa, szybko podała go brunetowi i podbiegła w stronę Zayna.

Harry stał z boku obserwując ich dwójkę, dopalił jej szluga.

Po kilku minutach blondyna wróciła do niego cała w skowronkach.

-Hazzy! Zayn zaprosił mnie na imprezę! –Zaszczebiotała.

-To świetnie Pezz! –Chłopak rozpostarł ramiona, w które ona szybko się wtuliła.

-Tak wiem! Trzymaj kciuki mały! –Ucałowała go w policzek.

-Jakby coś się działo dzwoń! –Przypomniał jej i pomachał na pożegnanie.

 

Kierując się w stronę parkingu, jego uwagę przyciągnęły nadal palące się, w wolnostojącej szatni, światła.

Zboczył ze swojej wcześniej wyznaczonej ścieżki i skierował się w stronę małego budynku.

Usłyszał szum wody, otworzył drzwi męskiej szatni i usiadł na ławce.

Oparł łokcie o kolana i przetarł twarz dłońmi.

Ostatnimi czasy zdecydowanie za dużo myślał.

Cieszył się chociaż z tego, że Perrie wszystko, powoli się układa.

Oddychał głęboko, kiedy z przemyśleń wyrwał go dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Do pomieszczenia wleciała ciepła para, a w progu stał nie kto inny, jak Louis Tomlinson w ręczniku, przepasanym na biodrach.

-Styles?!

-Umm, j-ja, ja nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś. –Brunet zakrył oczy dłońmi.

-Jesteś taki kurwa dziwny. –Zaśmiał się szatyn rysując w powietrzu aureolę nad swoją głową, chodziło mu o to by przedrzeźnić wianek, który Harry miał na sobie.. –No chyba się mnie nie boisz?

-Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś, tylko siedziałem. –Tłumaczył się i z całych sił starał się zignorować fakt, że Louis właśnie zrzucił z siebie ręcznik i ubierał się tuż przed jego nosem.

-Jasne, jasne. Co ty w ogóle robisz na meczu?

-Przyszedłem z przyjaciółką.

-Przyjaciółką, huh? –Louis ubrany już w spodnie, poruszył sugestywnie brwiami.

-Perrie, pojechała z Zaynem na imprezę.

-Och, to ta Perrie, słynna Edwards.

-Widocznie tak.

-A ty co?

-Co co?

-Nie idziesz?

-Na imprezę? Żartujesz sobie? –Harry prychnął w poirytowaniu, wiedział, że Louis znowu sobie z niego kpi.

-Jedziesz ze mną,

-Louis…

-Jedziesz ze mną i już. Nie będziesz siedział w domu i rozmawiał z kwiatkami. –Zaśmiał się szatyn.

-Mówisz serio? –Harry nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że w przeciwnym razie jego wieczór wyglądałby właśnie tak.

-Jesteś swoim samochodem?

-Tak.

-Tym lepiej, idź go odpal Styles. –Mrugnął i zaczął grzebać w swojej sportowej torbie.

 

Louis nie podarował sobie kilku uwag odnośnie tego, że stary Van jest równie dziwny co ciemnowłosy chłopak.

Przez pierwsze kilka minut jazdy nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, szatyn dawał chłopakowi jedynie wskazówki co do kierunku jazdy.

-Ładny kolor. –Louis uniósł brodę i skinął głową w kierunku dłoni Harry’ego które pewnie trzymały kierownicę. Brunet po chwili zorientował się, że była to kolejna, niemiła uwaga dotycząca resztek lakieru na jego paznokciach. Spłonął rumieńcem i nerwowo naciągnął rękawy swetra. Teraz naprawdę żałował, że to zrobił, kiedy tylko wróci do domu, ma zamiar to zmyć.

W Oldfay nie należy być w pełni sobą.

-Hary, nie, nie, nie miałem tego na myśli. –Tym razem Louis naprawdę nie chciał obrazić chłopaka, teraz próbował się zrehabilitować.

-Po prostu odpuść. –Młodszy westchnął ciężko.

-Umm więc co u ciebie Harry? U twoich znajomych? –Niedopowiedzeniem było by to, że Harry był zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Louisa w ogóle interesuje jego życie. Nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać, nie powie mu prawdy, nie ma zamiaru robić z siebie ofiary.

-Jak twoja biologia Louis? –Odpowiedział zatem pytaniem na pytanie.

-Tu mnie masz. –Starszy chłopak uśmiechnął się i pstryknął palcami.

-Nic nie tknąłeś, prawda? –Zapytał wychylając się nad płytą rozdzielczą, by lepiej widzieć kręty zakręt na ich drodze. Nie dostał odpowiedzi, jedynie skrzywioną minę szatyna.

-Tak jak myślałem. –Kontynuował.

-Ej! Nie każdy jest geniuszem tak jak ty, okej? –Louis założył ręce na piersi i udawał obrażonego chłopca. Harry nic nie poradzi na uczucie ciepła rosnące w jego brzuchu na tak uroczo wydętą wargę czy zmarszczony nos.

-Schlebiasz mi Tomlinson. –Pokręcił głową i skupił się na światłach.

 

-To tutaj. –Oznajmił Louis, kiedy zbliżali się do dużego domu.

Harry zaparkował samochód i wysiadł, dołączając do boku szatyna.

Na podwórku stało kilkoro ludzi, na schodach jakaś para prawię się rozbierała.

 

W środku przywitał ich brązowowłosy, brodaty chłopak.

-Liam, to Harry, Harry, to Liam. –Louis przedstawił ich sobie szybko i zniknął w poszukiwaniu Livii.

-Hej Harry rozgość się, piwo czy coś mocniejszego? –Po uściśnięciu sobie dłoni, oboje skierowali się do kuchni.

-Zaskocz mnie. –Zażartował młodszy, obserwując ludzi tańczących w salonie.

-Ty i Louis, wy, um? –Chłopak wykonał nieokreślony gest dłonią, podczas gdy druga zajęta była nalewaniem soku do szklanki.

-Ni-nie, j-ja nie wiem, Louis to specyficzna osoba. –Wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Livia o tym nie wie, prawda? –Liam sprawiał wrażenie zaniepokojonego.

-Co? Raczej nie, umm, my, ni-nie, Louis za mną nie przepada, po prostu go tu przywiozłem. –Harry zmarszczył brwi.

-Oł, oł, oł, hola, hola, czyli wy po prostu się kumplujecie? T-to nic, emm zapomnij o pytaniu. Um więc uważasz, że Louis cię nie lubi? –Zmienił szybko temat.

-Umm, nie mogę tego od niego wymagać. –Odparł Harry.

-Cóż Harry, miło się rozmawiało, ale muszę pilnować napalonych napastników, więc wybacz mi na chwilę. –Poklepał młodszego po ramieniu. –A! I Harry! Ładny wianek!. –Zaśmiał się sympatycznie i skierował się na górę.

 

Brunet dostrzegł Perrie, szybko zaczął iść w jej stronę, ale kiedy już miał otworzyć usta, Zayn objął dziewczynę w pasie, na co ona zachichotała.

Mulat zaciągnął ich w kąt salonu i zaczął całować ją w szyję.

Bawił się szelkami jej ogrodniczek.

Harry cieszył się jej szczęściem, ale nie ukrywa, że poczuł się samotnie.

Opadł na kanapę, która stała obok kominka.

Sącząc przez słomkę słodki drink, obserwował ludzi poruszających się w rytmie muzyki.

Wyglądali na takich szczęśliwych, jakby żyli chwilą.

Sprawiali wrażenie unoszących się w powietrzu, nie chodzi nawet o to ile alkoholu płynęło w ich żyłach i ile dymu było w ich płucach.

Oni najzwyczajniej w świecie potrafili wykorzystać to, ile mają lat.

Ci ludzie wiedzieli jak się bawić.

Przeżywali teraz prawdopodobnie najlepsze lata swojego życia, tymczasem Harry… Harry nigdy się tak nie czuł.

Musiał szybko dorosnąć, podświadomie nigdy nie przyznał by przed sobą, że jest szczęśliwy.

Zawsze czegoś brakowało, jeszcze nikt nie sprawił, że chłopak czuł się w pełni bezpieczny.

Patrzył ślepo w przestrzeń, przecinając wzrokiem linię wzdłuż pokoju.

Wiotkie ciała ocierały się o siebie, przed jego nosem.

Był zamrożony w momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie to, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie czuł tego, że jest nastolatkiem.

Zawsze musiał coś ukrywać, nigdy nie mógł być szczery.

Bał się, że gdyby przyznał się, do tego jak zarabia na utrzymanie siebie i swojej cioci, to zostałby wyśmiany.

Z perspektywy czasu, widzi, że on nigdy nie doznał szczerej miłości, to co uważał za ofiarowaną mu miłość, po prostu nią nie było.

Perrie obściskująca się z Zaynem na drugim końcu pokoju, cóż… Harry może wymienić na placach jednej ręki ile razy seks czy kontakt z drugą osobą, sprawiły mu przyjemność.

Liam śmiejący się z kumplami z drużyny, oparty o ramę drzwi, cóż… Harry oprócz Pezz, nie ma nikogo, każdy tylko wchodzi i wychodzi z jego życia, zostawiając go ze złamanym sercem.

Livia i Louis, którzy prawie rozbierali się na oczach każdego, cóż…

 

W tym momencie jego lament przerwany został przez głośne przywitanie ze strony wesołego blondyna z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem.

-Hej! Harry? Harry, tak?

-Tak, umm, Harry.

-Jestem Niall. –Wesoły chłopak wyciągnął dłoń. –Słuchaj Harry, widzę, że siedzi tutaj jakiś smutny, a tamta dziewczyna jest bardzo chętna by dotrzymać ci towarzystwa. –Niall bawił się przez chwilę płatkami kwiatów we włosach bruneta, co zdawało się naruszać jego przestrzeń prywatną. Blondyn wskazał palcem na dziewczynę, która stała pod oknem i machała nieśmiało w ich stronę. Brunet wahał się dosłownie przez ułamek sekundy, przechylił do dna swojego drinka, popatrzył na Nialla i zrobił to samo z jego szklanką. Wstał i po chwili, kiedy przestało kręcić mu się w głowie, pewnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczyny.

-Jestem Cleo. –Blondynka wypięła piersi do przodu i z szerokim, za szerokim, uśmiechem, wyciągnęła w kierunku Harry’ego wypielęgnowaną dłoń. Ubrana była w krótką, obcisłą, różową sukienkę, która odsłaniała znacznie więcej ciała, niż powinna.

-Harry. –Odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć pewnie. Nie do końca wiedział co właśnie robi, ale postanowił „dać ponieść się chwili”.

Dziewczyna objęła jego ramię, cały czas patrząc mu w oczy, zagryzła wargę i zachichotała.

-Podoba mi się. –Sięgnęła dłonią po wianek na jego głowie.

-Nie, nie, nie… ciii. –Złapał jej rękę, a następnie położył kciuk na jej ustach. Dziewczyna zrozumiała aluzję i po chwili, niespodziewanie złączyła ich usta w pocałunku.

Chłopak po prostu nie chciał robić jej przykrości i chamsko jej odpychać, dlatego go odwzajemnił.

Poza tym to przecież nic nie znaczy, całował się dla zabawy z wieloma osobami.

Oparł swoje, duże dłonie o biodra dziewczyny, a ona wplątała swoje długie paznokcie w jego włosy.

 

Kątem oka zauważył coś dziwnego, brunetkę, która próbowała wyrwać się z uścisku muskularnego chłopaka.

Harry jęknął w usta blondynki, którą całował i odepchnął ją.

-Miło było poznać. –Uśmiechnął się niewinnie i odwrócił, na co dziewczyna złapała go za rękę.

-Ej! Harry! Nie chciałbyś gdzieś wyskoczyć, no wiesz… kiedyś?-Zaproponowała.

-Wybacz, ale to nie moja liga. –Wzruszył ramionami, przyłożył pięść do policzka, a po drugiej stronie wypchnął język, tak by zasymulować „robienie loda”. Blondynce opadła szczęka, chwyciła za swoją torebkę i szybko pomaszerowała do stołu, na którym stały drinki.

 

Brunet otrząsnął się i odwrócił w kierunku, tego, co przerwało mu pocałunek.

Oczy wyszły mu na wierzch kiedy zobaczył, że napakowany facet dobiera się do Livii Calder.

Stali w dość wyludnionym miejscu więc nic dziwnego, że nikt z pijanych wokoło osób ich nie zauważył.

Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, Harry podszedł do nich.

Rudy chłopak mocno trzymał Livię za ramiona i próbował całować ją w szyję, ona była zbyt słaba by wydostać się z jego uścisku.

-Ej, ej, ej! Lepiej będzie jeśli ją zostawisz. –Brunet  wyprostował rękę na piersi dziewczyny, tak by uniemożliwić kontakt z drugim chłopakiem.

-Coś mi się nie wydaje panienko. –Rudy chłopak prawie krzyknął i spojrzał Harry’emu wrogo w oczy.

-Powiedziałem, że masz ją zostawić. –Brunet starał się przyciągnąć do siebie drobne ciało Livii. Dziewczyna nie wydawała z siebie żadnego dźwięku, błądziła wzrokiem pomiędzy ich dwójką.

-Bo co kurwa?! –Jedną ręką, puścił ramię dziewczyny i pchnął Harry’ego, brunet starał się to zignorować.

-Daj spokój i po prostu ją puść koleś. –Harry strząsnął gwałtownie jego dłoń z siebie.

-Co mi zrobisz pedale?! –Rudy chłopak pchnął ciałem bruneta, na co ten nie myśląc nad tym co robi, uderzył go pięścią w twarz z całej siły. Większy chłopak skulił się, złapał się za szczękę, widać było, że z dziąseł leci mu krew.

Lokaty objął Livię i ostatni raz spojrzał na kulącego się osiłka.

-Harry? –Brunetka cała drżała.

-Gdzie jest Louis? –Zapytał.

-Nie wiem, nieważne, p-po prostu pojadę z przyjaciółką. –Odpowiedziała, na co Harry zaprowadził ją do przedpokoju i oddał w ręce koleżanek.

-Harry, dziękuję. –Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie i wyszła z imprezy.

 

Cóż takiego obrotu spraw chłopak na pewno się nie spodziewał.

Nie miał zamiaru nikogo bić, ani ratować z opresji, a już na pewno nie miał zamiaru całować się z dziewczyną.

Widać po alkoholu wszystko staje się łatwiejsze, Harry rzadko pije, nie pozwala sobie na alkohol, bo wie, że w każdej chwili Rita może sprowadzić kogoś, kto będzie chciał uprawiać z nim seks.

 

Żeby móc ochłonąć, brunet postanowił udać się do łazienki.

Drzwi były zamknięte, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi i po prostu wszedł do środka bez pukania.

W środku czekała na niego kolejna niespodzianka.

Z głową w sedesie leżał nie kto inny, jak Louis Tomlinson, a o wannę opierał się Zayn.

-O-oh. –Harry uniósł ręce w geście obronnym i zamknął oczy.

-Czekaj Styles. –Poprosił mulat.

-Gdzie jest Perrie?

-Siedzi w salonie, spokojnie. –Wyjaśnił.

-Och, a on? –Harry wskazał palcem na, leżącego na zimnych kafelkach, wymiotującego chłopaka.

-Za dużo wypił, w tym problem Harry, mam jakby sprawę? –Zayn zaczął nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-Sprawę do mnie? –Harry ułożył swój palec na mostku.

-Jesteś tu samochodem, słuchaj, ja sam go nie zawiozę, za dużo wypiłem. –Tłumaczył.

-Malik czy ty chcesz żeby pozwoził was do domów? Co ja kurwa jestem? –Brunet oburzył się.

-Nie, nie, nie Harry. Nie nas, żadnych nas, ja sobie poradzę, po prostu Tommo.

-Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić skoro jest takim dupkiem? –Mówiąc to, oboje wiedzieli, że Louis jest zbyt pijany by zrozumieć i zapamiętać o czym rozmawiają.

-Och daj spokój, zrób to dla niego, przecież widzę jak na niego patrzysz. –Mulat wywrócił oczami.

-C-co? –Zająkał się Harry, nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

-Masz przy nim maślane oczy, nie każ mi tłumaczyć, wiem, że ci się podoba. –Przyznał jakby to było oczywiste.

-Gdzie mam go odwieźć? –Młodszy chłopak zmienił temat, nie chciał dalej słuchać tego jak bardzo nie kryje się ze swoją sympatią do niebieskookiego chłopaka.

-Wiesz gdzie mieszka, huh? Jego rodziny nie ma w domu, klucze ma pewnie w kieszeni.

-Jasne. –Zgodził się i podszedł do szatyna.

 

Oboje z Zaynem wynieśli ciało chłopaka z willi Liama i wpakowali go do Vana.

-Dzięki stary, nie zgub go. –Mulat poklepał Harry’ego po plecach.

-Zajmij się Pezzy, coś jej się stanie i masz przejebane Malik. –Ostrzegł go srogo.

-Tak jest kapitanie. –Zayn przyłożył dwa palce do swojej skroni i zasalutował, okręcając się na pięcie.

-Och, i Zayn? –Brunet zawołał go zanim ten wszedł z powrotem do domu.

-Mhm?

-Czy jestem, aż tak oczywisty? –Zapytał niepewnie.

-Jedź bezpiecznie Styles. –Zaśmiał się mulat i zostawił chłopaka bez odpowiedzi.

 

Harry wsiadł do samochodu i zapiął pasy na wpółprzytomnego Louisa. Szatyn ocknął się i szeroko uśmiechnął

Jego spojrzenie było zamglone i śmierdział wódką.

-Ładne kwiatiki księ-ę-księżniczko. –Wydukał pijacką gadaniną.

Brunet uśmiechnął się jedynie i odpalił samochód.

Było bardzo cicho, słychać było tylko drobne krople deszczu uderzające o szyby i oddech śpiącego Louisa.

 

Po kilkunastu minutach byli już na parkingu posiadłości Tomlinsonów.

Harry wsiadł z auta i okrążył je by móc otworzyć drzwi z drugiej strony i wyjąć szatyna.

Przypomniał sobie także o kluczach.

Zaschło mu w gardle kiedy zauważył widoczne wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach.

Musiał jednak jakoś dostać się do sypialni chłopaka.

Drżącymi dłońmi sięgnął do jego kieszeni i bez zbędnego dotykania, wyciągnął pęk kluczy.

Louis ponownie się obudził i majaczył coś pod nosem.

Brunet założył go sobie na ramie, tak,  że jego ręce zwisały bezczynnie na plecach Harry’ego.

Z niemałym trudem przekręcił zamek i wszedł do środka.

Rozejrzał się wokoło i po kolei zaświecał światła by trafić do odpowiedniego pokoju.

W końcu ułożył wątłe ciało pijanego chłopaka na łóżku, zdjął jego buty i koszulkę, a następnie spodnie.

Naprawdę starał się oderwać wzrok od jego ciała, jego coraz ciaśniejszych bokserek i starał się także nie zwracać uwagi na to jak słodko mruczy szatyn.

Po chwili kiedy zorientował się, że bezczelnie się gapił, wyszedł z pokoju.

Zgasił wszystkie światła i wyszedł z domu.

 

*

 

Otworzył drzwi wejściowe i wszedł do własnego mieszkania.

Usłyszał stłumione rozmowy, a po chwili po schodach zszedł mężczyzna z długimi włosami, zapinając rozporek.

Zanim wyszła Rita, ubrana jedynie w bieliznę i prześwitującą halkę, paliła papierosa.

Harry zacisnął pięści przy swoich bokach, wziął głęboki wdech i poczekał cierpliwie na wyjście nieznajomego.

-Co to ma być?! Nie rób z tego domu pierdolonego burdelu! –Krzyknął na kobietę.

-Och daj spokój, jeden raz. –Wywróciła oczami.

-Nie kurwa jeden raz! Naprawdę dobrze się czujesz śpiąc potem w tym samym łóżku?!

-Harry… -Kobieta ułożyła dłoń na jego piersi.

-Nieważne. –Strącił jej dłoń i wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju.

 

*

 

Następnego dnia Louis obudził się z okropnym bólem głowy, wybiegł ze swojego łóżka do toalety i od razu zwymiotował.

Zauważył, że jest w samych bokserkach, a wcale nie pamięta rozbierania się, a nawet wracania do domu.

Wrócił do pokoju, przetarł dłonią twarz i chwycił swój telefon z szafki nocnej.

Wybrał numer do Zayna i czekał aż odbierze.

-Zayn?

-Żyjesz?

-Dzięki stary, nie musiałeś… -Zaczął dziękować.

-To nie byłem ja idioto.

-Co? –Zdziwił się.

-Powinieneś podziękować Harry’emu. –Westchnął.

-Stylesowi?!

-Zgodził się żeby cię zawieźć, leżałeś z głową kiblu.

-Powiedz mi dokładniej czy coś jeszcze się działo.

-Gdyby nie Harry twoja Liv leżałaby teraz przygnieciona przez Gregora.

-Co kurwa?! Zayn co ty pieprzysz?! –Louis nie wierzył w to co słyszy.

-Ludzie mówili, Harry wybił mu zęba czy coś w tym stylu i nie drżyj się tak.

-Co ten chuj chciał jej zrobić?!

-Zapytaj Harry’ego stary… mnie przy tym nie było.

-Kurwa mać, muszę jechać do tego dziwaka. –Rozłączył się i szybko zaczął ubierać w przypadkowe ciuchy. Zbiegając po schodach, zauważył, że jego rodziny nadal nie było.

Ciągle będąc w szoku, odpalił samochód i skierował się w stronę domu Stylesa.

 

Jechał z zawrotna prędkością, wszystko czego dowiedział się przez telefon, automatycznie otrzeźwiło jego umysł.

Po krótkim czasie zaparkował gwałtownie na podjeździe. Otrzepał spodnie z niewidzialnego kurzu i zadzwonił do drzwi.

Czekając na to, aż ktoś mu otworzy spojrzał na zegarek w telefonie, nie wiedział, że spał do 17.

Otworzyła mu zmizerniała kobieta, trzymająca papierosa między wargami.

-Umawiałeś się wcześniej?

-Słucham? –Zapytał, nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi.

-Harry’ego nie ma, ja nie biorę takich dzieci jak ty. –Westchnęła.

-Nie bardzo wiem o czym pani mówi.

-Po co tu przyszedłeś? –Zapytała arogancko, zanim jednak chłopak zdążył odpowiedzieć usłyszał pisk opon samochodu, odwrócił się za siebie i zobaczył Harry’ego, który wycierał usta dłonią.

-Louis? –Zapytał kiedy był już bliżej.

-Musimy pogadać. –Wyjaśnił.

-Chodź. –Brunet zgromił wzrokiem swoją ciotkę, bał się co mogła powiedzieć Louisowi.

Bez słowa zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju i kazał na siebie poczekać. Tymczasem młodszy chłopak udał się do łazienki, nie chciał rozmawiać kiedy jeszcze przed chwilą miał w ustach penisa obcego mężczyzny.

Szybko się odświeżył i wrócił do swojej sypialni ubrany jedynie w szare dresy, woda sącząca się z jego mokrych włosów, spływała po jego torsie.

-Harry. –Zaczął starszy.

-Jeśli przyszedłeś tu powiedzieć mi, że jestem dziwakiem i żałujesz tego, że zabrałeś mnie wczoraj ze sobą to sobie daruj bo nie mam siły na słuchanie tego. –Brunet naprawdę był zmęczony i nie chciał słuchać kolejnych obelg pod jego adresem.

-Co?! Nie, nie, nie, nie chciałem tego powiedzieć! Naprawdę! Ch-chciałem podziękować. –Szatyn schylił głowę.

-Co?

-Wiesz o co mi chodzi Styles. –Wywrócił oczami.

-Nie bardzo.

-Za to, że mnie odwiozłeś, ogólnie… -Louis był w tym kiepski, nikt nie zaprzeczy.

-Nie ma tematu. –Harry zaprzeczył głową i odwrócił się do swojego biurka, opierając się na dłoniach.

-Powiesz mi o co chodzi z Gregorem i Livią?

-Rudym?

-Tak.

-O nic.

-Dlaczego nie możesz mi kurwa powiedzieć?!

-Co chcesz usłyszeć?! Że zostawiłeś swoją dziewczynę, jakiś koleś ją obmacywał, a ja po prostu pomogłem?! Wcale nie chcesz tego słyszeć Louis, nie znosisz mnie! –Krzyknął.

-J-ja, j-ja, nigdy tego nie powiedziałem.

-Nie musiałeś.

-Cz-czyli t-ty, on się do niej dobierał, a ty jej pomogłeś?

-To nie jest ważne Louis.

-Obiłeś mordę Gregorowi Styles! To jest ważne!

-Nie obchodzi cię to, że mógł zrobić coś Livii?

-Umm, j-ja, umm, Livia, wiem, naprawdę ci dziękuję. Okej przyznaję, że za tobą nie przepadałem, ale nie pytaj dlaczego. Po prostu myliłem się co do ciebie, przepraszam. –Odparł słabo.

-Postęp Tomlinson. –Harry poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego brzuchu.

-Więc zgoda? –Louis wstał z łóżka i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku chłopaka.

-Zgoda. –Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i zgarnął chłopaka w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

-Jeszcze raz dzięki Styles. –Louis poklepał go po nagim ramieniu ignorując przyjemne ciepło jego skóry.

-Starczy, lepiej przejmuj się Livią. –Zażartował młodszy.

-Oj tak. –Szatyn potarł kark.

 

Po krótkiej rozmowie o niczym, Louis oznajmił, że musi już jechać, jeszcze raz podziękował i cały czas się uśmiechał.

Odjeżdżając w podjazdu widziała jak Harry włącza radio stojące na parapecie i okręca się wokół własnej osi, pstrykając palcami.

 

*

 

Skoro sprawa z Harrym była już załatwiona, Louis musiał rozprawić się z Livią.

Pojechał prosto do jej domu.

Poprawił koszulkę i zadzwonił do drzwi.

Pech chciał, że otworzyła mu bliźniaczka Livii.

-Ona nie chce z tobą rozmawiać. –Oznajmiła dziewczyna, żując gumę.

-Eleanor to zajmie tylko chwilę naprawdę. –Błagał.

-Coś chyba powiedziałam Tommo. –Brunetka wywróciła oczami.

-El proszę. –Złożył ręce i wzruszył brwiami.

-Jest u siebie. –Dziewczyna przepuściła go w drzwiach i westchnęła.

Chłopak udał się do znanego mu pokoju i lekko zapukał.

-Liv? Livia skarbie, proszę otwórz.

-Masz pięć minut. –Prychnęła otwierając zamaszyście drzwi.

-Liv tak mi przykro. –Zaczął.

-No ja mam nadzieję. –Dziewczyna oglądała swoje paznokcie.

-Przepraszam, że mnie tam nie było, słońce naprawdę tak mi przykro.

-Nie produkuj się Louis.

-Jak tylko znajdę tego rudego chuja to-

-Nie trzeba, zostaw Gregora w spokoju, wszystko sobie z nim wyjaśniłam.

-Co kurwa?!

-Był pijany, nic by mi nie zrobił, jest miłym gościem.

-Co ty mówisz Liv? Przecież się do ciebie dobierał! Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że ci się to podobało?! –Oburzył się szatyn.

-Nie powiedziałam tego Louis, mówię tylko, że mnie przeprosił, wystarczy już, że nie ma zęba, nie musisz mu dokładać. –Westchnęła i usiadła na miękkie łóżko.

-Nie ma?

-Harry, ten z wiankiem i tatuażami, odstawił go ode mnie.

-Styles?!

-Myślałam, że wiesz. –Sapnęła.

-Po prostu nie sądziłem, że aż tak. Widziałaś go przecież.

-Może nie powinieneś tak oceniać Louis. –Dziewczyna mówiła tak, jakby to nie było nic ważnego.

-Być może. –Uniósł brew i zbliżył się do dziewczyny.

-Jego powinieneś przepraszać.

-Już to zrobiłem. –Chłopak ukląkł przed brunetką i położył ręce na jej kolanach, patrząc na jej twarz. Palcem uniósł jej brodę i popatrzył w jej brązowe oczy.

-Livia skarbie, spójrz na mnie. –Polecił.

-Louis-

-Nie chcemy się kłócić, tak?

-Ni-nie. –W tym momencie szatyn złączył ich usta i pocałował dziewczynę.

 

Kiedy wieczorem tego samego dnia opuszczał posiadłość państwa Calder, myślał nad wszystkim co się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Uwielbiał Livię, mimo jej humorów, ale ostatnimi czasy zastanawiał się czy nie traktuje jej bardziej jak przyjaciółki.

Przyznał się też sobie, że mylił się co do Harry’ego.

Zastanawiał się dlaczego ten chłopak jest tak naiwnie pomocny, skoro sam, jak widać, nie ma najlepiej.

 

*

 

 

Po tygodniu, Louis ponownie pojawia się pod drzwiami młodszego chłopaka.

Ponownie stwierdził, że sam nie jest w stanie nauczyć się do zbliżającego się egzaminu.

Wiedział, że nie może tego zawalić, a Harry jest jego jedyną pomocą.

Zapukał lewą ręką, w prawej ściskał ramiączko plecaka.

Tym razem otworzył mu sam Harry, nie jego ciotka.

-Louis? –Zapytał zaspanym głosem.

-Hej, umm, czy nasze lekcje nadal są aktualne? –Zapytał niepewnie, a jego twarzy formował się uśmiech.

-Och! Biologia, tak? J-jasne, wejdź. –Brunet nie ukrywał swojego zdziwienia, szczerze mówiąc, po ostatnim razie, myślał, że Louis użył korepetycji tylko jako wymówki, by mógł wykorzystać Harry’ego do opieki nad dziećmi.

-Nie przeszkadzam?

-Ni-nie, nie, jest w porządku, um, napijesz się czegoś?

-Wystarczy woda. –Louis wzruszył ramionami, a kiedy Harry odwrócił się w stronę lodówki, miał chwilę by przyjrzeć się domu.

Kuchnia była mała, lodówka obklejona naklejkami i magnesami, zaraz obok był salon, w którym stała stara kanapa i telewizor.

Nic specjalnego, żaluzje w oknach i zwiędłe kwiaty stojące na ławie.

Porównując to do domu Louisa, wypadało marnie.

Szatynowi od razu zrobiło się przykro na myśl, że prawdopodobnie Harry’emu nie powodzi się tak, jak innym ludziom z jego otoczenia.

-Proszę. –Postawił szklankę z zimną wodą na blacie.

-Och, umm, tak, dzięki. –Szatyn przechylił ją i wypił duszkiem.

-Więc?

-Co?

-Po coś tu przyszedłeś Louis. –Zaśmiał się młodszy.

-Och! Jasne, więc… wiesz naprawdę potrzebuję pomocy z tym materiałem.

-Mogłeś napisać, przyjechałbym do ciebie.

-Uuu, czyli jednak przeszkadzam? Bo wiesz możemy to przełożyć nie ma sprawy. –Bronił się Louis.

-Nie, Louis, nie przeszkadzasz, po prostu to bez sensu jechać teraz do ciebie, marnujesz paliwo. –Uśmiechnął się.

-Zaraz, umm, nie możemy… no wiesz, umm, tutaj? –Starszy zrobił młynek ręką.

-Słucham? Chcesz się tu uczyć? –Parsknął.

-Coś nie tak?

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Nie wiem o co ci teraz chodzi.

-Pytam czy nie przeszkadza ci ta rudera.

-Przestań… to nie jest rudera… dom jak każdy inny, okej? Nie przyjechałem cię oceniać, jeśli nie czujesz się komfortowo to okej, ja to w pełni rozumiem. –Tłumaczył się Louis.

-Nie, nie, okej, po prostu nie wiedziałem, że to dla ciebie w porządku. –Przyznał młodszy.

-Wiem, że może nie popisałem się kulturą wcześniej, ale nie miej mnie za takiego.

-Rozumiem, umm więc chodź na górę? Nie chcę tu być kiedy przyjdzie Rita. –Mówiąc to wchodzili już po schodach.

-Rita?

-Moja ciocia, ta która otworzyła ci poprzednim razem.

-Jasne. –Weszli do sypialni chłopaka, a coś przykuło uwagę starszego chłopaka. Między ścianą, a szafą stała torba z bielizną.

Szatyn podszedł bliżej i chwycił ją.

-Umm Harry?

-Och, ummm, t-to jej, umm, mojej cioci, miałem powiedzieć żeby to stąd wzięła, wybacz. –Brunet nie potrafi opisać tego jak się wtedy poczuł, policzki aż piekły, a serce biło jak szalone. Dlaczego on nie może zwyczajnie schować tego do szafy?

-Umm, a twoi rodzice? –Być może było za wcześnie na takie pytania i nie wypadało mu o to zapytać, ale Louis z natury miał niewyparzony język.

-Ojca nie poznałem, już ci to mówiłem, mamy też tu nie ma, nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

-Przepraszam, nie powinienem pytać.

-Nic się nie stało. –Uśmiechnął się słabo. Harry wskazał ręką łóżko, na którym usiedli i rozłożyli wszystkie książki.

 

 

Po blisko dwóch godzinach tłumaczenia, podkreślania, zapamiętywania i wkuwania przeróżnych informacji, Harry podsumował dzisiejszy dzień.

-Brawo panie Tomlinson. –Klasnął w dłonie.

-Chuj z tym wszystkim. –Louis opadł na łóżko.

-Genetykę mamy za sobą, to najgorsza część, wystarczy, że jeszcze trochę powtórzysz.

-Myślisz, że to zdam?

-Jestem pewien Louis.

-Na mały palec? –Wysunął swoją dłoń.

-Nawet na dwa, jestem dumny. –Zaśmiał się Harry i przystawił palec do tego Louisa.

-Dzięki Styles. –Szatyn poklepał go po plecach, w momencie, w którym do pokoju, bez pukania, weszła Rita.

-Harry masz-

-Dlaczego kurwa nie pukasz? –Brunet westchnął ciężko i wplątał obie dłonie we włosy w geście frustracji.

-Wybacz myślałam, że jesteś sam.

-Po prostu skończ co chciałaś.

-Obawiam się, że musisz przeprosić swojego przyjaciela, bo ktoś na ciebie czeka.

-W takim razie obawiam się, że musisz przeprosić tego kogoś, bo nie mam zamiaru dzisiaj wychodzić z łóżka. –Odgryzł się.

-Mam go przyprowadzić tutaj?

-Nie waż się. Rozmawialiśmy o tym…

-Harry pozwól na chwilę, nie będę rozmawiać z tobą w taki sposób przy ludziach. –Wyraźnie poirytowana kobieta wyszła z pokoju, czekając na chłopaka. Zdezorientowany Louis został w środku.

-Powiedziałem jasno.

-Potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy Harry! On naprawdę jest miły!

-Miły tak jak poprzedni? Poza tym, kto niby potrzebuje tych pieniędzy ty czy ja? –Kłócił się.

-Mam go odwołać czy nie?

-Powiedz, że może wrócić za pół godziny. –Westchnął ciężko kiedy uświadomił sobie, że rzeczywiście potrzebuje pieniędzy i nie może odmówić.

-Twoje szczęście, że wygląda na zgodnego. –Kobieta odwróciła się i zeszła na dół.

Harry wrócił do pokoju, nie wiedział co powiedzieć swojego koledze.

-Coś nie tak?

-Nie pytaj, po prostu tak jakby za pół godziny muszę wyjść.

-Nie ma sprawy, wygląda na to, że i tak już skończyliśmy.

-Tak, umm, jeśli będziesz potrzebować jeszcze kiedyś to po prostu daj znać.

-Tak, tak, będę pamiętać.

-Odprowadzę cię. –Zaproponował i tak też zrobił.

 

Stali teraz przy samochodzie starszego chłopaka.

-Proszę. –Louis wyciągnął przed siebie kilka banknotów.

-Słucham? –Zdziwił się.

-Chcę ci zapłacić.

-Daruj sobie Louis.

-Słyszałem co mówiła Rita, potrzebujesz pieniędzy.

-Louis przestań! Nie potrzebuję jałmużny! Potrafię na siebie zarobić. –Chłopak podniósł głos.

-Zarobiłeś, dlaczego po prostu tego nie weźmiesz?

-Nie będę brać pieniędzy za to, że nauczyłeś się biologii!

-Ty mnie nauczyłeś, nalegam.

-Nic od ciebie nie wezmę.

-Co mam zrobić żebyś zmienił zdanie i po prostu to wziął?

-Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć Louis. –Zrobiło mu się przykro dlatego, że musiał tak odpowiedzieć. -Doceniam to naprawdę, ale nie i już.

-Próbowałem być miły… -Szatyn schował gotówkę do portfela i wsiadł do auta.

-Do zobaczenia Louis. –Uśmiechnął się.

-Do zobaczenia Styles. –Odwzajemnił uśmiech, odpalił samochód i odjechał.

 

Harry wrócił do mieszkania, w którym już czekał na niego, właściciel motoru, który zaparkowany był na podjeździe.

 

Po niecałej godzinie chłopak był już wolny.

Wszedł do kuchni by się napić, Rita siedziała przy stole i wycinała różne kształty z papieru.

-Co robisz? –Zapytał słabym głosem.

-Och to nic, na jutrzejsze zajęcia, wiesz dzieci lubią kolory. –Zaśmiała się.

-To nutki? –Schylił się i chwycił kawałek niebieskiego papieru.

-Umawiasz się z tym chłopcem? –Zapytała.

-Z Louisem? Żartujesz sobie?

-Po prostu pytam Harry.

-Nie ta liga. –Westchnął smutno.

-Och. Wiesz umówiłam cię z tym samym gostkiem co dzisiaj na jutro. –Przyznała tak, jak gdyby to było coś normalnego.

-Dlaczego mówisz to tak łatwo?

-Oj nie zaczynaj…

-Nie zaczynam, Rita naprawdę nie obchodzi cię fakt, że zrobiłaś ze mnie szmatę?

-Harry! Nie mów tak! –Odłożyła nożyczki.

-A jak mam mówić?! Dla ciebie to normalne, że dziecko, które jest pod twoją opieką daje dupy za pieniądze?

-To nie tak skarbie….

-A jak!? Przyzwyczaiłaś się już? To kurwa gratulacje, bo ja nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję! Pytasz jeszcze czy się z kimś umawiam? A pomyślałaś kiedyś kto zakochałby się w dziwce?! –Wykrzyczał, powstrzymując łzy i wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju.

 

*

 

-Louis! Proszę tu zejść! –Zawołała Jay. Jej ton od razu zaalarmował chłopaka. Zszedł po schodach i skierował się do salonu.

-Co teraz robiłeś? –Zapytała podejrzliwie.

-Uczyłem się?

-Czego?

-Biologii?

-Ten chłopiec nadal ci pomaga?

-Tak, o co chodzi?

-Zechcesz mi wytłumaczyć co w twoim koszu robią zużyte prezerwatywy?

-Słucham? –Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.

-Wiesz o co mi chodzi Louis…

-Mam ci tłumaczyć do czego to służy? –Zaśmiał się.

-Nie bawi mnie to Louis, rozumiem, że jesteś nastolatkiem, ale nie życzę sobie takich ekscesów pod moim dachem, rozumiemy się?

-Ekscesów? Przecież to tylko Livia…

-Louis nie obchodzi mnie kto, powiedziała, że sobie nie życzę, nie chcę żeby któraś z twoich sióstr musiała na to patrzeć. –Kobieta stopniowo unosiła głos.

-Przesadzasz!

-Nie Louis! Nie przesadzam! Wiem też, że kiedy nas nie było, zostawiłeś je pod opieką tego Harry’ego! Bawi cię to! To była obca osoba!

-To było tylko na chwilę przecież nic im się nie stało!

-Chłopcze czy ty siebie słyszysz?! Louis nie wiedziałam, że jesteś tak nieodpowiedzialny! Po prostu idź już do siebie, nie mam zamiaru tego wysłuchiwać. –Machnęła ręką i westchnęła ciężko.

 

Ostatnio kłócili się coraz częściej, wszystko przez to jak zachowywał się Louis. Najśmieszniejsze jest to, że Zayn zgadzał się z jego matką.

 

*

 

-Głodny? –Louis nagle zamknął książkę i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

Ostatnio spotykali się coraz częściej, widywali się na zmianę w swoich domach. Powoli, małymi kroczkami Louis opanowywał już cały materiał zaliczeniowy. Brunet był z niego naprawdę dumny.

Teraz siedzieli w pokoju starszego chłopaka.

Louis na swoim łóżku, a Harry na wygodnej pufie tuż obok.

-W zasadzie to tak. –Przytaknął.

-Czekaj, zaraz coś przyniosę. –Louis zeskoczył z łóżka i zbiegł na dół.

Brunet skupił wzrok na korkowej tablicy, która wisiała nad jego biurkiem.

Było na niej pełno zdjęć Louisa biegającego za piłką, całej drużyny _Olfay Falcons_ , autograf ulubionego piłkarza, a nawet rodzinne zdjęcie z siostrami. Nic nie poradzi na uśmiech formujący się na jego twarzy.

Po chwili chłopak wrócił do pokoju, w rękach trzymał dwa białe, plastikowe kubeczki.

-Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś uczulony na jogurt. –Szatyn usiadł tym razem na tej samej pufie, bliżej drugiego.

-Nie, nie. –Zaczęli jeść, a żeby nie słyszeć własnego mlaskania, Louis przerwał ciszę.

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

-Tak, sam plotę wianki. –Zaśmiał się młodszy.

-Nie o to, ale to godne podziwu. –Pstryknął palcami.

-Pytaj.

-Pamiętasz wtedy kiedy pierwszy raz przyjechałem do ciebie się uczyć?

-Taak?

-O kim mówiła Rita? –W tym momencie oboje zaprzestali ruchów łyżeczek.

-Och, umm… Louis, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale nie chcę o tym mówić. –Odpowiedział z ciężkim sercem.

-W porządku, masz rację, okej, przepraszam.

-Nie tłumacz się tak, rozumiem. –Uspokoił go lokaty. Czuł się okropnie ze świadomością tego, jak zareagowałby Louis, gdyby chłopak powiedział mu prawdę.

Wrócili do jedzenia wymieniając jedynie wesołe spojrzenia.

W pewnym momencie Louis przyjrzał mu się dokładniej, brunet miał na sobie czarne rurki i brązowy sweter, który podkreślał kolor jego oczu.

-Masz tutaj, umm. –Louis odstawił swój kubeczek i nachylił się bliżej chłopaka.

-Tutaj? –Harry dotknął swojej twarzy.

-Nie, tutaj. –Szatyn przyłożył kciuk do ust młodszego chłopaka i zebrał z nich jogurt. Patrzyli sobie głęboko w oczy, Louis oderwał drżącą dłoń od warg Harry’ego i oblizał własny palec.

Żołądek bruneta właśnie zrobił fikołka. To była najseksowniejsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

-Już? –Zapytał szeptem.

-Jeszcze tu. –Szatyn zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej, najdelikatniej jak potrafił złączył razem ich usta, oderwał się i oblizał je, cały czas patrząc drugiemu w oczy. Serca waliło mu jak szalone i prawdopodobnie wstrzymywał oddech.

Oczy Harry’ego ściemniały, nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się właśnie stało.

Atmosfera w pokoju była tak napięta i gęsta, że można by pokroić ją nożem.

Louis ocknął się i natychmiast wstał na równe nogi.

-Przepraszam, j-ja…

-W porządku nikomu nie powiem. –Zaśmiał się młodszy, by rozładować napięcie.

 

Tego wieczora nie wspomnieli o tym ani razu, cóż w sumie nie wspomnieli o tym w ogóle.

 

*

 

Od czasu tego incydentu Louis unikał Harry’ego. Nie żeby przed tym mieli świetny kontakt, ale poza nauką zdarzało im się wymienić kilka sms’ów.

Teraz kiedy brunet pytał o ich następne spotkanie, on nie odpowiadał. W szkole nie mógł go znaleźć, prawdopodobnie całe dnie spędzał na boisku, na które Harry nigdy się nie wybierze, bo równałoby się to z milionem obelg skierowanych do niego.

 

Opowiadał o tym właśnie Perrie, która chwaliła mu się wcześniej swoim kwitnącym związkiem.

Ona i Zayn oficjalnie byli parą, twierdziła, że chłopak jest najcudowniejszym chłopakiem jakiego do tej pory miała.

Mówiła, że jest strasznie męski, ale delikatny.

Kochany i zabawny. Opowiadała jak zabiera ją na treningi, a podczas meczu wypatruje jej wzrokiem.

Od czasu do czasu kupuje jej drogie drobiazgi.

Zachwycała się tym jak świetnie całuje i jak dobry jest w łóżku.

Co drugi piątek oglądali filmy i razem gotowali.

Z opowiadań Perrie, można by wnioskować, że byli dla siebie stworzeni, a Zayn był dla niej idealny.

 

Harry naprawdę cieszył się tym, że dziewczyna dosłownie promienieje, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że sam czuł się jak gówno.

 

Perrie doradziła mu żeby porozmawiał z Louisem i wszystko wyjaśnił, bo nie załatwią tego w inny sposób.

Brunet był przerażony tym faktem, bo naprawdę bał się, że być może Louis się go wystraszył.

Blondynka zaprzeczała, bo przecież to nie on zainicjował ich niby-pocałunek.

Postanowił, że w najbliższym czasie po prostu poczeka przy jego szkolnej szafce i załatwi sprawę, tak jak należy.

 

*

 

-Zi? –Perrie i Zayn leżeli w sypialni chłopaka, oglądając filmy. Blondynka delikatnie masowała jego głowę.

-Mhm? –Zamruczał chłopak.

-Jak długo przyjaźnisz się z Louisem?

-Od kiedy pamiętam, coś się stało?

-Nie chciałam się wtrącać, ale czy on od zawsze nie szanuje ludzi?

-Rozmawiał z tobą? –Mulat od razu uniósł się na łokciach i patrzył na nią zaniepokojonym wzrokiem.

-Nie, ummm, opowiadałam ci o Harrym…

-Zrobił mu coś?

-To nie tak, że coś mu zrobił, ale wiesz Harry jest dla mnie jak brat nie mogę patrzeć jak się stara, a Louis traktuje go jak śmiecia. –Wyznała.

-Harry mu się podoba. –Powiedział jakby to było oczywiste.

-Zayn ja mówię serio, jest mi go po prostu szkoda, Louis nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami.

-Mówię poważnie Pezz.

-Wymyślasz. –Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

-Nie mów tego Harry’emu, ale wiem co Louis robi w takich sytuacjach.

-Co ty mi chcesz powiedzieć?

-Już kiedyś był z chłopakiem. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Co takiego?

-Nikomu o tym nie mówiliśmy, ale kiedyś wszedłem do łazienki i zobaczyłem go z chłopakiem z drużyny.

-Zayn t-to…

-Louis nie potrafi tego przyznać przed samym sobą, skrzywdził Daniela, zniszczył mu życie tylko dlatego, że zaczynał coś do niego czuć. Daniel zmienił szkoły, to przestało być śmieszne.

-Cz-czy on? On może coś zrobić Harry’emu? –Blondynka zakryła usta dłonią.

-Nie sądzę, raczej już się tego nauczył.

-Nie wiedziałam.

-My tego nie zmienimy Pezz, to ich sprawa. –Ucałował dziewczynę w czoło i przytulił się do niej mocno.

 

*

 

Harry tak, jak postanowił, stał teraz na szkolnym korytarzu, nerwowo ściskając zeszyt, który przyciskał do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Louis od ponad dwóch tygodni nie odpowiadał na jego wiadomości, a na lekcjach nie widzieli się dlatego, że drużyna piłkarska szykowała się do ważnego meczu i byli zwolnieni z większości zajęć.

Brunet zamyślił się i nie zauważył nawet kiedy Louis stał przy swojej szafce.

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej ruszył w jego stronę.

Szatyn chaotycznie wpychał do środka książki.

-Louis?

-Co tu robisz Styles? –Warknął starszy, na widok bruneta.

-Coś się stało?

-Co się miało stać? –Szatyn zaczął iść przed siebie, Harry pobiegł za nim, dotrzymując szybkiego tempa.

-Nie odpowiadasz na moje wiadomości.

-Mam inne rzeczy do robienia.

-Unikasz mnie Louis.

-Daruj sobie…

-Nie możesz mi normalnie odpowiedzieć?

-Posłuchaj mnie Styles. –Louis stanął w miejscu.

-Tak?

-Możemy rozmawiać i żartować kiedy się uczymy, ale nie nachodź mnie przy ludziach, jasne?

-C-co? –Zapytał drżącym głosem.

-To co słyszałeś.

-D-dlaczego?

-Bo jesteś pierdolonym dziwakiem. –Splunął wyzwiskiem, zlustrował go wzrokiem i odszedł, zostawiając Harry’ego stojącego pośrodku korytarza, ze złamanym sercem.

 

Harry wpadł w furię. Nie miał zamiaru zostać w szkole ani chwili dłużej. Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, kiedy odpalił samochód i z piskiem opon opuścił parking. To nie tak, że nigdy nie słyszał takich rzeczy, słyszał nawet i gorsze. Po prostu zabolało go to sto raz bardziej, bo usłyszał to z ust najcudowniejszego, jego zdaniem, chłopaka na Ziemi, z ust chłopaka, któremu zaufał.

Wszedł do domu i trzasnął drzwiami. Udał się prosto do swojej sypialni. Agresywnie rozszarpał pierwszą, lepszą rzecz jaka stanęła mu na drodze, wianek.

Krzyknął głośno, w duszy ciesząc się, że jest sam.

Położył się na łóżku, zwinął w kulkę, nie kontrolując tego, że nadal płakał.

 

*

 

Dnie mijały, a jego serce zdawało się goić.

Teraz cieszył się, że Louis go unikał.

Nie miał mu za złe tego, co powiedział, prawda była taka, że Harry zawsze, podświadomie wiedział jak oceniają go ludzie.

Po prostu nic poradzi na to, że od kiedy po raz pierwszy wszedł do klasy i usiadł obok niebieskookiego chłopaka, wiedział, że nie uwolni się od tych oczu przez długi, długi czas.

Przez te wszystkie miesiące obserwował szatyna

Jego ruchy, to jak potrafi oddać się grze, widział jego determinację i skupienie.

To jak małe były jego dłonie, nos był lekko zadarty, a rzęsy leżały miękko na jego policzkach.

Louis był po prostu wyjątkowy, pomimo tego jak traktował Harry’ego, on nadal patrzył na niego jak na najcenniejszy eksponat muzealny.

Nie da się opisać radości jaką Harry poczuł kiedy Louis zaprzeczył, że go nienawidzi.

Uczucia jakie towarzyszyły mu podczas ich spotkań.

Lubił obserwować starszego chłopaka, podczas gdy ten, skupiał się na książce.

Marszczył wtedy czoło i wysuwał język.

Harry mógłby patrzeć na niego przez całe lata.

Wiedział jednak, że to uczucie nigdy nie będzie odwzajemnione, a on jedynie się pogrąża.

 

*

 

-Kawał chuja z ciebie Tomlinson. –Skwitował Zayn, wypuszczając dym papierosa w powietrze.

-Myślałem, że rzuciłeś. –Stali teraz przed szkołą, na długiej przerwie.

-Nie mów Perrie, plus to nie o mnie rozmawiamy.

-Nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz.

-Przeproś go do cholery! Louis jesteś aż tak głupi?

-Pewnie i tak nie chce ze mną więcej rozmawiać, to bez sensu.

-Nie widzisz jak starał się bylebyś powiedział mu, że go nie nienawidzisz? Louis naprawdę jesteś idiotą, ten chłopak tyle dla ciebie zrobił, a ty tak po prostu nazwałeś go dziwakiem?!

-Zayn…

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś Louis?

-To nie jest istotne-

-Po prostu mi kurwa odpowiedz, nie bawię się w zgadywanki.

-Tak jakby… -Westchnął ciężko. –Pocałowałem go?

-Co?!

-Nie wiem dlaczego to zrobiłem, okej? Nie oceniaj! –Bronił się.

-Wiedziałem.

-Nie zaczynaj kurwa ze swoimi teoriami.

-Wiedziałem, że to o to ci z nim chodziło.

-Zayn…

-Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego przyznać?

-Nie mam się do czego przyznawać.

-Lubisz go Louis.

-Nie w ten sposób! Nie jestem gejem!

-I to nie ty posuwałeś Daniela…

-Nie waż się kurwa!

-Louis przestań oszukiwać samego siebie! Dorośnij idioto! Czy dla ciebie naprawdę tak ważne jest to co pomyślą ludzie?!

-Byłem pijany!

-Wiem, że byłeś Louis, wiem wiele rzeczy, ale jestem twoim przyjacielem i nie mogę patrzeć na to co robisz.

-Nie musiałeś przypominać tego…

-Musiałem, bo gdyby nie to, to wcale byś się nad tym nie zastanowił. –Podsumował mulat i wrócił do szkoły.

 

*

 

Harry leżał w swoim łóżku, czytając książkę, w tle cicho leciała muzyka. Był sam w domu, Rita wyszła, nie mówiąc mu gdzie idzie.

Za oknem usłyszał krzyki.

Zaniepokojony podniósł się i wyjrzał przez okno.

To co zobaczył zbiło go z tropu.

Pieprzony Louis Tomlinson stał właśnie pod jego oknem.

-To ja Louis! –Krzyczał. Harry otworzył okno i wychylił się w dół.

-Co ty wyprawiasz?

-Przepraszam! Naprawdę!

-Nie wrzeszcz tak, zaraz cię wpuszczę.

 

Po minucie otwierał już drzwi Louisowi.

-Co do kur-

-Nie miałem tego na myśli, nie chciałem cię tak nazwać, okej?

-Świetnie, szkoda tylko, że nie pomyślałeś wcześniej.

-Nie wiedziałem co mówię, daj mi to wytłumaczyć proszę.

-Mów. –Harry machnął ręką.

-Wystraszyłem się, tak? No wiesz, ja naprawdę, uhh, ja naprawdę nie wiem co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło, kiedy, n-no wiesz-

-Pocałowałeś mnie?

-Można tak powiedzieć, przepraszam, po prostu nie wiedziałem, myślałem, że jeśli będę cię unikać to, sobie odpuścisz.

Nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

-W porządku.

-Serio?

-Tak, rozumiem, przerabiałem to już.

-Kamień z serca. –Louis nagle objął chłopaka.

-Louis? –Uniósł brodę znad głowy, tulącego się do niego chłopaka.

-Tak?

-Dlaczego jesteś tu o tej porze?

-A to właśnie kolejna sprawa, bo widzisz, tak jakby nie mam gdzie spać? –Wyswobodził się z uścisku.

-Co takiego?

-Wykopali mnie z drużyny, trener znalazł prochy w mojej szafce. Mamie się to nie spodobało i jakby się pokłóciliśmy. Mogę wrócić dopiero w przyszłym sezonie.

-Żartujesz?

-Co? Nie, nie, nie żartuję.

-Nie pojedziesz do Zayna?

-Zayn i Perrie są poza miastem, Niall i Liam mają mecz.

-Och. Więc?

-Więc wpadłem cię przeprosić.

-I tyle?

-Nie rozumiem. –Szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

-Gdzie masz zamiar spać?

-W samochodzie.

-Możesz spać tu jeśli chcesz. –Zaproponował młodszy.

-Poważnie?

-T-tak, umm, jeśli tylko chcesz.

-Nie jesteś na mnie zły?

-Przecież powiedziałem, że nie.

-Dlaczego?

-Bo mnie przeprosiłeś? –Zaśmiał się.

-Byłem dupkiem, nie powinieneś od razu mi wybaczać.

-Powiedzmy, że to twój urok osobisty.-Harry puścił mu oczko.

-Och.

-Więc jak? Ja czy samochód?

-Skoro nalegasz…

 

Tym sposobem oboje znaleźli się w sypialni bruneta.

-Chcesz, umm, coś żeby się przebrać? –Zapytał nieśmiało Harry.

-Jeśli to nie problem. –Siedzący na łóżku Louis, wzruszył ramionami.

Brunet otworzył szafę i wyjął z szuflady biały T-shirt i swoje stare spodnie od piżamy. Rzucił nimi w chłopaka.

-Dzięki Styles. –Zaśmiał się i zanim Harry zdążył powiedzieć mu gdzie jest łazienka, on zaczął przebierać się przy nim. Młodszy chłopak starał się nie gapić, a kiedy był pewny, że drugi chłopak jest już ubrany, spojrzał na niego.

-Louis?

-Tak?

 

-Nie bierz tego gówna.

-Czego?

-Narkotyków. Mówię poważnie, moja matka trafiła do psychiatryka, bo to świństwo spowodowało zmiany w mózgu. Nie wiem nawet czy żyje. –Wyznał smutno.

-Tak mi przykro. –Szatyn wstał i podszedł do chłopaka.

-Po prostu nie chcę żebyś tak skończył.

-Ja nie biorę, przysięgam, to nie było dla mnie. –Tłumaczył się.

-Tak powiedziałeś mamie?

-Taak, ale mówię poważnie.

-Cieszę się. –Uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Naprawdę mi przykro, z powodu twojej mamy.

-Jasne, dobranoc Louis. –Westchnął i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

-Zaraz, a ty dokąd?

-Wybacz, ale jestem już zmęczony.

-Gdzie idziesz? –Dopytywał.

-Na dół, spać.

-Ja mogę tam spać.

-Nie chcę żeby rano widziała cię Rita, wiesz mnóstwo niepotrzebnych pytań.

-Zostań tu.

-Słucham?

-Zmieścimy się.

-Na pewno tego chcesz?

-Nie zaczynaj Styles i pakuj tu swój tyłek. –Na te słowa Harry zaśmiał się i wrócił by opaść na łózko.

Louis podciągnął się bliżej poduszek, siedział z nogami okrytymi pościelą. Ignorując spojrzenie starszego chłopaka na swoim ciele, Harry zdjął z siebie spodnie od piżamy i w samych bokserkach usiadł obok niego.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, patrząc w okno dachowe nad ich głowami.

-Harry widziałem.

-Co takiego? –Zapytał w dezorientowaniu, a szatyn uniósł pościel i spojrzał na ciało bruneta.

-Twoje nogi.

-Co z nimi? –Harry udawał, że nie wie o co chodzi, mocno opatulił się kołdrą. Serce waliło mu tak mocno, że aż bolało.

-Wstań. –Poprosił starszy.

-Louis…

-Po prostu wstań proszę.

-To nie jest dob-

-Wstań do cholery. –Polecił coraz bardziej zdenerwowanym głosem. Harry uniósł się ostrożnie. Nogi drżały mu tak bardzo, że nie wiedział czy długo się na nich utrzyma.

-Mogę już usiąść? –Zapytał łamiącym głosem.

-Nie dopóki nie powiesz mi skąd je masz.

-Louis wcale cię to nie interesuje…

-Nie odpuszczę.

-To było dawno, nie ma o czym rozmawiać.

-Ktoś ci to zrobił? –Louis zbliżył się na krawędź łóżka i dotknął bioder chłopaka stojącego przed nim.

-Lou...

-Cały drżysz Harry. –Szatyn objął go pewnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Siedział teraz z płaczącym Harrym między swoimi nogami.

-Odpowiesz mi? –Zapytał kiedy poczuł, że lokaty chłopak trochę się uspokoił.

-Jeśli ci powiem to stąd uciekniesz.

-Nie ucieknę, obiecuję. –Louis trzymał jego ciało jak niemowlę.

-Na mały palec? –Harry uniósł się nieznacznie i poprawił siedząc na podołku chłopaka.

-Na mały palec. –Zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi.

Harry wyprostował, wcześniej zgięte, nogi, osunął delikatnie materiał bokserek i przejechał palcem po jednej z blizn na biodrze.

-Miałem kiedyś faceta.

-J-jesteś ge-

-Tak Louis, jestem gejem, jeśli cię to brzydzi, zrozumiem, jeśli teraz pójdziesz.

-Co?! Nie! Przestań, nie obchodzi mnie to, okej? Nigdzie się nie wybieram. –Odpowiedział kładąc swoją dłoń na dłoni Harry’ego.

Młodszy chłopak nie ukrywa tego jak bardzo był zaskoczony.

-Więc, umm, on to zrobił.

-Bił cię?

-Można tak powiedzieć, ale wiesz mimo wszystko go lubiłem.

-Nie kochałeś go?

-Tak mi się wydawało, ale teraz wiem, że to nie mogła być miłość.

-Louis śledził palcami kontur uszkodzonej skóry.

-Dlaczego sobie na to pozwalałeś?

-Może i był dużo starszy, niezbyt delikatny, ale miał fajną brodę, a ja potrzebowałem pieniędzy. –Zażartował bez przekonania.

-Cz-czy ty? No wiesz?

-Tak Louis, musiałem skądś wziąć pieniądze, tym razem naprawdę możesz uciec, bo robię to nadal. –Wyznał, a łzy ponownie zgromadziły się pod jego powiekami.

-Domyśliłem się. –Przyznał Louis.

-Co?

-Nie wiem, po prostu się domyśliłem.

-Nie brzydzi cię to?

-Co?

-To, że właśnie siedzisz w jednym łóżku z męską dziwką.

-Przestań tak o sobie mówić. Nie patrzę na ciebie w ten sposób. –Mówiąc to, patrzył prosto w zielone oczy chłopaka, starł łzy, które błądziły po jego policzkach.

-Nie wierzę w to.

-Dlaczego? Mówiłem ci już, żebyś nie miał mnie za takiego.

-Nie o to mi chodzi, po prostu nikomu oprócz Perrie o tym nie mówiłem, nie w ten sposób.

-Widzisz, nie uciekłem. –Louis uśmiechnął się czule.

-Dziękuję Louis.

-Co z resztą? Czy wszystkie są zrobione przez tych skurwieli? –To w jaki sposób szatyn wyraził się o osobach, które źle traktują Harry’ego, sprawiło, że poczuł ciepło w dole brzucha.

-Ta i ta, jeszcze ta i obok, to są dwie, nie jedna. –Wskazywał na grube blizny, Louis dotknął każdej z nich. -Tą zrobiłem sobie kiedy naprawiałem motor, oparłem się o rozgrzaną boczną rurę. –Zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie, Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech.

-A te? –Szatyn zakrył dłonią jego udo, na którym widać było liczne, cienkie kreseczki.

-Nie wiem, nie pamiętam. –Harry od razu posmutniał i schylił głowę.

-Pamiętasz.

-To było dawno Louis.

-Długo to sobie robiłeś? –Zapytał starszy, tym razem to on czuł jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, nie był w stanie patrzeć na kruchego chłopaka pod nim.

-Jakiś czas.

-Kiedy ostatnio? –Uniósł palcem jego brodę i zmusił młodszego chłopaka by spojrzał mu w oczy. Oboje mieli w nich łzy.

-Nie wiem, może kilka miesięcy temu, miałem zły dzień.

-Ktoś ci coś wtedy zrobił?

-Trafiłem na wyjątkowo niemiłego faceta, nie mogłem na siebie patrzeć.

-Harry oni nie są niemili, to są skurwysyni, którzy nie mają prawa cię tak traktować.

-Cz-czy t-ty właśnie, powiedziałeś moje imię? –Brunet nie mógł dłużej powstrzymywać łez.

-Harry przepraszam, tak bardzo, j-ja, nawet tego nie zauważyłem przepraszam.

-W porządku.

-Wiedz, że dla mnie jesteś wspaniałą osobą, nie wierz w to co mówią ci ludzie.

-Jesteś piękny Louis. –Od razu pożałował słów, które opuściły nagle jego usta.

-Nie jestem. –Szatyn zaczerwienił się.

-Jesteś przystojny.

-Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi.

-Co ty mówisz Louis?

-Po prostu zawsze słyszałem tylko, że jestem za gruby, zbyt kobiecy.

-A Livia?

-Wiesz przecież, że jesteśmy razem dla ludzi. Mimo tego, że wszystko mi wypomina i nigdy się jej nie podobałem, to ją kocham. Kocham ją jak przyjaciółkę. –To był pierwszy raz kiedy Louis przyznał to przed kimkolwiek, pierwszy raz kiedy przyznał to przed samym sobą. Poczuł się naprawdę lepiej.

-Nie powinieneś trzymać się z ludźmi, którzy mówią, że źle wyglądasz, kłamią.

-Nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, może Zaynowi po pijaku, ale czuję, że ci ufam.

-O czym?

-Kiedy miałem 15 lat byłem chory na coś typu bulimia?

-Och Lou. –Brunet objął go mocniej.

-To nic, naprawdę, dobrze, że moja mama wcześnie to zauważyła, stosunkowo szybko z tego wyszedłem.

-Cieszę się.

-Ja też Harry. –Siedzieli teraz wtuleni w siebie, wdychając swój zapach, słuchając swoich oddechów.

Niesamowite jak jeszcze wczoraj nie odzywali się do siebie słowem, a tej nocy podzielili się największymi tajemnicami.

-Och i Harry? –Ciszę przerwał szatyn.

-Tak?

-Jeśli nie chcesz to nie odpowiadaj. –Ostrzegł.

-Powiedziałem ci już chyba wszystko. –Uśmiechnął się młodszy.

-Umm, chciałem tylko zapytać o… o te wianki, te paznokcie. –Zapytał i głośno wypuścił powietrze. Nie było mu łatwo zadawać takie pytania. Harry natychmiast się spiął.

-Po prostu to lubię. –Odpowiedział szybko.

-W porządku Harry, widzisz? Nadal nie uciekłem.

-Naprawdę nic do tego nie masz?

-Ni-nie, umm, t-to całkiem, um, no wiesz… gorące. –Louis płonął rumieńcem kiedy się do tego przyznał.

Harry nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie działo.

-Tak sądzisz? –Brunet nie chciał żeby drugi chłopak zobaczył teraz w jaki sposób opinają się jego bokserki.

-W sumie, to tak. –Wzruszył ramionami.

-Wow. –Sapnął.

-Mogę spytać o coś jeszcze?

-Teraz już wiesz wszystko.

-Wtedy kiedy spotkałem cię w sklepie, pomogłeś mi wybrać coś dla Liv.

-T-tak?

-Byłeś tam kupić coś dla siebie prawda?

-Tak, ale nie-

-Nie przeszkadza mi to Harry, nie musisz się tego wstydzić.

-Dlaczego robisz to wszystko?

-Co?

-Jesteś taki miły, Louis nigdy nie czułem się lepiej niż teraz.

-Zgaduję, że to twój urok osobisty. –Zaśmiał się i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. W przeciągu sekundy, czas się zatrzymał. Nie istniało nic oprócz nich.

Tym razem to Harry złączył razem ich usta, ale kiedy zorientował się co robi, szybko je odciągnął.

-Przeprasz-

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Mógłbyś je włożyć? –Louis nie umie opisać tego jak czuł się w tym momencie. Czuł, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię, nie zwykł prosić uroczych chłopców o takie rzeczy.

-S-słucham? –Brunetowi kręciło się w głowie, nie wiedział czy przypadkiem się nie przesłyszał.

-Masz je tutaj? Bieliznę?

-Louis co ty-

-Mogę cię w nich zobaczyć?

-Jesteś t-tego p-pewien? –Czy to się dzieję naprawdę?

-Jestem pewien, jeśli to w porządku dla ciebie.

-Umm, t-tak, umm, w-w porządku. –Ledwo znajdując siły na uniesienie się z łóżka, Harry wstał i chwiejnym krokiem zbliżył się do szafy z której wyciągnął jasno-różowe majtki.

-Odwróć się. –Polecił starszemu, kiedy chciał się w nie przebrać.

Louis zakrył dłońmi oczy i czekał. Czuł, że para leci mu z uszu, w tym pokoju robiło się zdecydowanie za gorąco.

Brunet podszedł do łóżka i stanął przed chłopakiem w pełnej okazałości, nie będąc pewnym do czego to wszystko zmierza.

Louisowi zaschło w gardle, żołądek zacisnął się w pętlę, a spodnie, które miał na sobie stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze.

-M-mogę? –Zapytał niepewnie, zbliżając dłonie do bioder młodszego chłopaka, który skinął krótko głową. Louis potarł kciukami materiał bielizny, co wywołało dreszcze na skórze Harry’ego.

-Louis przestań. –Zaprotestował kiedy starszy chłopak zbliżał dłonie do jego krocza. Nie był w stanie ukryć tego, że był już na wpół twardy.

-Dlaczego?

-Nie chcę mieć zbędnego problemu do załatwienia.

-Pomogę ci z nim. –Louis nie przerwał kontaktu wzrokowego.

-Nie Louis, dla mnie to znaczy coś więcej.

-Dla mnie też Harry.

-Mówisz tak teraz, a ja nie zniosę tego, jeśli znowu będziesz mnie unikać bo zrobiliśmy… _coś._

-Powiedziałem, że nigdzie się nie wybieram Harry. –Szatyn zbliżył twarz do penisa chłopaka i mówił naprzeciw niego.

Złożył w tamtym miejscu pocałunek, przez co brunet jęknął cicho.

Starszy chłopak naparł delikatnie na chłopaka, tak by ten położył się na łóżku.

Louis ułożył się między jego nogami i scałował jego nogi od palców stóp, aż po biodra.

Spojrzał mu w oczy i po chwili pocałował Harry’ego.

Pocałunek był inne niż dotychczasowe, nie był przypadkowy, ani na próbę.

Tym razem przez ich ciała przeszły miliony iskier.

Odnaleźli wspólny rytm, łącząc ze sobą swoje języki.

Louis osunął koronkowy materiał tak, że teraz twardy penis bruneta, leżał na jego brzuchu.

W międzyczasie pozbył się własnych ubrań.

Szatyn polizał główkę, a następnie całą długość.

Zanim Harry zdążył wydać z siebie dźwięk zadowolenia, starszy chłopak zaczął poruszać głową w górę i w dół, przytrzymując go dłonią przy podstawie. Wolną ręką powoli obciągał sam sobie.

Po kilku minutach było słychać jedynie płytki oddech młodszego chłopaka, mlaśnięcia i jęki.

-Lou zaraz- Na te słowa Louis wyjął z ust penisa chłopaka i spojrzał mu w oczy.

-Chcesz, umm? –Nie wiedział jak spytać, czy Harry chce uprawiać z nim seks.

-Jeśli ty chcesz. –Odpowiedział pewnie. Louis całkowicie zdjął z niego bieliznę i przyłożył palec do jego wejścia.

-Potrzebujesz-

-Nie, po prostu chcę ciebie. –Harry powstrzymał go od jakiegokolwiek rozciągania, i tak był już luźny. Zaraz po tym sięgnął do szafki nocnej i wyciągnął z niej wazelinę i prezerwatywę.

Louis nie był zdziwiony. Poprosił Harry’ego by to on założył na niego kondom, co chłopak zrobił drżącymi dłońmi.

Szatyn nasmarował się lubrykantem i ustawił przy wejściu młodszego chłopaka.

-W porządku? –Zapytał kontrolnie.

-T-tak. –Wysapał brunet.

Louis drażnił się chwilę po czym powoli wsunął się w chłopaka. Dał mu chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się, a następnie zaczął poruszać.

Z każdym pchnięciem zwiększał tempo i rozkoszował się przyjemnym uciskiem w dole jego brzucha.

W pokoju słychać było dźwięk obijającej się o siebie skóry i ich jęki.

Louis zniżył się, tak, że teraz ich klatki piersiowe się stykały, a penis Harry’ego ocierał się o brzuch szatyna.

Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach młodszy chłopak doszedł z głośnym jękiem na ich brzuchy.

Zaraz po tym, Louis wysunął się z niego, odrzucił prezerwatywę i doszedł na klatkę Harry’ego.

-Nogi do góry. –Polecił młodszemu po czym jeszcze raz wszedł w niego by ujeżdżać własny orgazm.

Kiedy definitywnie skończyli, Harry powiedział mu, żeby namoczył kremowy ręcznik, który wisi w łazience.

Chłopak posłuchał go, a następnie wyczyścił ich oboje.

 

Leżeli teraz wtuleni i przykryci pościelą.

-Dziękuję Louis.

-To ja dziękuję Harry. –I zasnęli.

 

*

 

Zielonooki chłopak obudził się rano, a ku jego zdziwieniu, szatyn leżał na jego klatce piersiowej i oddychał cicho.

Wyglądał tak bezbronnie, Harry czuł uczucie wirowania w żołądku.

Promienie dostające się do pokoju, delikatnie ogrzewały ich ciała.

Przyglądał mu się z uśmiechem na ustach, a po kilku minutach powieki chłopaka zaczęły drżeć i otworzył oczy.

-Dzień dobry. –Powiedział zaspanym głosem.

-Lou?

-Mhm?

-Cz-czy ty… no wiesz… czy masz zamiar mnie… znowu będziesz mnie unikać? –Zapytał nie będąc w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Starszy chłopak od razu się ożywił i uniósł na łokciach.

-Co? Harry dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

-Po prostu… j-ja myślałem, że może po prostu ni-nie wiem, może…

-Powiedz to.

-Myślałem, że to co wczoraj mówiłeś, było po to żeby móc… no wiesz…

-Harry?! Co? Co ty mówisz? Nigdy nie użyłbym cię w ten sposób Harry…

-Okej, okej, w porządku, chciałem się upewnić.

-Proszę nie oceniaj mnie w ten sposób.

-Przepraszam. –Na te słowa Louis zmiażdżył jego usta pocałunkiem.

 

*

 

Od tego czasu Louis i Harry spędzali więcej czasu razem.

Młodszy chłopak nie wierzył w to, co się działo.

Mimo wszystko, starał się nie robić sobie nadziei.

Był świadom tego, że Louis ma Livię, że on nigdy nie będzie dla niego kimś takim.

Rozumiał to, że ta noc pozostanie między ich dwójką i prawdopodobnie ani razu już się nie powtórzy.

Starał się cieszyć tym co miał.

Wiedział, że mimo tego, że ludzie traktują go jak gówno, to następnego dnia spotka Louisa i zapomni o wszystkich troskach.

Nie odpowiadał Ricie na żadne pytania, nie chciał żeby rozmawiała z Louisem.

Wie, że gdyby dowiedziała się, o tym, że szatyn wie czym zajmuje się Harry, to wyśmiałaby go, powiedziała, że jest naiwny i niepotrzebnie mu ufa.

On nic nie poradzi na to co czuje, na to, że dla niego Louis jest największym skarbem świata. Przerażał go to,  jak szybko zatraca się w tym chłopaku, jak szybko jest w stanie mu wybaczyć.

Obawy o tym, że Louis jeszcze nie raz go skrzywdzi, starał się odpychać na bok.

Chciał wreszcie nauczyć się żyć chwilą.

 

Louis natomiast nie potrafił zdefiniować swoich uczuć do lokatego chłopaka.

Nie chciał tego czuć.

Nie potrafił stanąć przed lustrem, spojrzeć sobie w oczy i przyznać, że zakochał się w chłopaku.

Być może i był tchórzem, ale skoro od zawsze uważał się za beznadziejnego, to może to robić także teraz.

Nie miał zamiaru dawać nadziei Harry’emu, bo nie chciał go ponownie skrzywdzić.

Widział w jaki sposób ten chłopak na niego patrzy, sam robił to samo, po prostu nigdy nie był pewien.

Być może Harry nie traktuje tego poważnie, być może Harry po tym wszystkim co przeżył, nie potrafi kochać.

Nie kogoś takiego jak Louis.

 

*

 

Szatyn siedział na trybunach ich szkolnego stadionu.

Naciągał na ręce rękawy bluzy, obserwował jak jego przyjaciele trenują przed najważniejszym meczem sezonu, na którym jemu, nie dane było zagrać.

Pozycję kapitana zastąpił Liam, Louis cieszył się, bo wiedział, że można mu zaufać i nie spieprzy sprawy.

Żałował, że tak wyszło, teraz martwił się, że przez wyrzucenie z drużyny nie przyjmą go na wymarzoną, sportową uczelnię.

Żył dla tego sportu, to była jego rzecz.

Nikt go nie oceniał kiedy liczył się tylko on i bramka przeciwnika.

To były jego jedyne plany na przyszłość.

 

Po skończonym treningu podbiegł do niego Zayn, otarł spoconą twarz swoją koszulką.

-Czołem Tommo! –Przybił z nim piątkę.

-Nieźle ciśniecie.

-Zabija cię to, huh?

-Mówi się trudno. –Wzruszył smutno ramionami.

-Następny sezon będzie twój Tommo. –Zayn poklepał go po plecach.

-Jak sprawy z Perrie? –Zapytał, zmieniając temat.

-Myślę, że ją kocham. –Mulat oparł się o plastikowe krzesełko, rozłożył wygodnie i powiedział to z uśmiechem na ustach, patrząc w niebo. Louis jeszcze nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie.

-Ho, ho, ho, mówisz poważnie?

-Chyba tak.

-Nieźle stary. –Szatyn poklepał go po udzie.

 

-Jak sprawy z Harrym?

-Nie mam z nim spraw.

-Co mu zrobiłeś? –Zayn uniósł nagle głos.

-Nic, odpuść sobie kurwa. –Szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

-Co mu kurwa powiedziałeś Tomlinson?

-Nic mu nie zrobiłem idioto!

-O nie…

-Co?!

-Jesteś takim dupkiem Louis…

-O co ci chodzi?!

-Pieprzyłeś go prawda? Kurwa pieprzyłeś go….

-Nie krzycz tak, bo ktoś usłyszy. –Louis podciągnął kolana pod brodę i objął się ramionami, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela.

-To jest kurwa twój problem! Bo ktoś usłyszy… Czy ty się kurwa zastanowiłeś jak mogłeś go skrzywdzić?! Nie wiesz co on przeżywa na co dzień!

-Wiem kurwa, skończ już z tym… Powiedział mi.

-Wykorzystałeś go tak jak któryś z nich!

-Pieprz się Malik! Nie zrobiłem nic złego!

-Nie masz zamiaru z nim być, wiesz co on czuje, a mimo to zaciągnąłeś go do łóżka Louis! To jest coś złego!

-No i co kurwa?! Mam go przepraszać bo rozstawił nogi?!

-Czy ty siebie kurwa słyszysz? –Zayn zlustrował go wzrokiem i ze złością skierował się w kierunku szatni, zostawiając Louisa z rosnącym poczuciem winy.

 

*

 

Pokój był duży, podłoga pokryta gęstym dywanem. Ściany pomalowane na różowo i biało. Duże łóżko, z milionem poduszek, stojące na środku.

Louis bawił się koralikami zwisającymi przy zasłonach w oknie.

-Louis?

-Mhm?

-Mogę cię o coś zapytać? –Głos brunetki niebezpiecznie drżał, chłopak nie wiedział co się stało.

-Czy-czy ty masz kogoś?

-Słucham? –Oczy wyszły mu na wierzch.

-Pytam o to, czy mnie zdradzasz. –Mówiła, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

-Liv o czym ty mówisz? Nie zrobiłbym ci tego. –Skłamał. Podniósł się na równe nogi i od razu objął twarz dziewczyny w swoje dłonie.

-Nie wiem Lou…-Sapnęła i wydęła dolną wargę.

-Nie bądź niemądra. –Przekonywał.

-Nie kochaliśmy się od prawie miesiąca. –Dziewczyna wspomniała o dacie, Louis wiedział, że to właśnie miesiąc temu został u Harry’ego na noc.

-Czy ja ci się już nie podobam Louis?

-Liv skarbie to nie tak… Jesteś piękna, ja po prostu miałem dużo nauki, okej? Nadrobimy to. –Ucałował czubek jej nosa.

-Martwię się Louis. –Wyznała słabo.

 

Prawda była taka, że od kiedy zbliżył się do Harry’ego, coś powstrzymywało go od kontaktów z Livią.

 

*

 

Obiecał Harry’emu, że go nie opuści, że nie zacznie traktować go jak powietrze.

Słowa Zayna, z przed kilku tygodni, nadal chodziły mu po głowie.

Pomimo tego, że codziennie widywał się z Harrym, to czuł, że może rzeczywiście skrzywdził go dając mu namiastkę czegoś, czego nigdy nie będzie w stanie, dać mu w całości.

 

Kiedy podjechał pod dom Harry’ego, zauważył, że w oddali, za podjazdem, pali się ognisko.

Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z chłopakiem, który do niego machał.

Niepewnie zbliżył się do grupy ludzi.

Przy ognisku zauważył Perrie, która grała na gitarze, kilku mężczyzn z brodami do pasa, ubranych w skórę i bandany na głowie. Na kawałku pnia siedział Harry, wtulony w ciało jakiegoś mężczyzny. Louis nie ukrywa tego, że wolałby być na jego miejscu.

-Lou, siadaj. –Brunet wskazał miejsce obok siebie.

-Hej. –Szatyn wyciągnął rękę.

-To Louis, mój przyjaciel. –Oznajmił głośno Harry. Kilku muskularnych mężczyzn pomachało do niego przez ognisko, kilku uścisnęło mu dłoń w, dosłownie, miażdżącym uścisku, a jeden nawet poklepał go po plecach.

-Louis, to Nick, Nick, to Louis. –Przedstawił sobie dwóch mężczyzn, siedzących obok niego. Harry miał na sobie dużo za duży sweter, tradycyjnie czarne rurki, a we włosach miał tym razem wianek zrobiony z herbacianych kwiatów.

-Nie przeszkadzam?

-To tylko ognisko Lou, czuj się swobodnie. –Uśmiechnął się do niego pociesznie.

-Kim są ci ludzie? –Zapytał cicho.

-Och, to są znajomi Rity, moi.

-Czy oni… czy ty…-Nie wiedział jak sformułować pytanie.

-Nie Louis, nie byłem z tymi ludźmi.

-Chciałem się upewnić.

 

-Więc co cię tu sprowadza?

-Chciałem porozmawiać, ale to nic ważnego. –Louis nie chciał się narzucać, poza tym był tak zestresowany, że to mogło poczekać.

-Jak uważasz Lou. –Lokaty chłopak oparł głowę o jego ramię i zaczął kołysać się słabo, w rytm melodii wygrywanej przez Perrie.

-Pezz przyszła sama? –Zapytał starszy.

-Zayn ma trening.

-Och no tak, dzisiaj piątek.

-Przykro mi Lou.

-Niepotrzebnie, moja głupota. Muszę swoje odsiedzieć.

-Następny sezon będzie twój. –Harry uścisnął pokrzepiająco jego udo, a Louis uśmiechnął się, bo chłopak właśnie zacytował słowa Zayna.

-Wszystko w porządku między tobą, a Ritą?

-Nie powiedziałbym, musi przyzwyczaić się do pewnych rzeczy. –Louis nie wiedział, co tak naprawdę Harry miał na myśli.

 

-Hej, Louis?

-Mhm?

-Chodź ze mną. –Chłopak złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą.

Stali obok starego Vana Rity, z dala od reszty ludzi. Za ich plecami zaczynał się mały las. Młodszy chłopak nagle docisnął plecy drugiego do drzwi samochodu i zaczął składać pocałunki na jego szyi.

-Harry?

-Ciii. –Brunet przyciągnął go i otarł o siebie ich biodra. Louis mógł wyczuć rosnącą erekcję drugiego chłopaka.

-Harry…

-Chcę żebyś poczuł się dobrze. –Wyszeptał mu do ucha i złączył ich usta, na co jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

Nie potrafił się sprzeciwić i nie pytał o więcej.

Młodszy chłopak, nie przerywając pocałunku, zaczął masować jego penisa przez materiał spodni.

Kiedy po kilku minutach, Louis był już twardy, Harry ukląkł i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.

Starszy chłopak wziął głęboki wdech, zanim brunet zsunął z niego bokserki i chwycił jego penisa.

Poruszał na nim dłonią dopóki nie był nabrzmiały do czerwoności.

Spojrzał w górę, w niebieskie tęczówki Louisa i polizał główkę jego członka.

Szatyn jęknął i wplątał palce w loki chłopaka.

Harry objął go ustami i zaczął zbliżać swój nos do jego brzucha.

Kiedy starszy chłopak poczuł, jak dotyka ściany gardła bruneta, nie mógł się powstrzymać i wypchnął biodra do przodu.

Młodszy chłopak zaczął poruszać swoją głową w przód i w tył, jedną ręką trzymał biodro szatyna by się podeprzeć, a drugą dotykał jego jąder.

Louis patrzył w dół z fascynacją, kiedy jego penis znikał w różowych ustach lokatego.

Zauważył także, że jego paznokcie pomalowane są na jasny, niebieski kolor, uśmiechnął się do siebie w zadowoleniu, chciał mieć nadzieję, że chociaż w małym stopniu przyczynił się do tego, że Harry nie wstydził się ich pomalować.

Po kilku minutach poczuł przyjemne uczucie w dole brzucha.

Był bardzo blisko, pozwolił Harry’emu ssać go jeszcze przez  chwilę.

-Zaraz do- Na te słowa brunet przełknął ślinę na jego męskości i trzymał go w ustach tak długo, dopóki ciepła sperma nie zalała jego języka. Louis doszedł z głośnym jękiem, krzycząc imię młodszego chłopca. Harry wstał i zaczął całować szatyna, tak by ten, mógł posmakować samego siebie. Następnie lokaty przerwał pocałunek, spojrzał w oczy Louisa i przełknął wszystko co miał w ustach.

Kiedy starszy chłopak naciągnął na siebie spodnie i chciał odwdzięczyć się Harry’emu ten jedynie się zaśmiał i odepchnął jego rękę ze swojego krocza.

-Nie Louis.

-Co? Chcę-

-Poradziłem sobie. –Uśmiechnął się i wskazał dłonią na swoje spodnie, na których był niewielka, mokra plama.

-Cz-czy ty-

-Jak widać. –Rozłożył ręce w geście obojętności i usiadł na trawie, opierając się o stary samochód, stojący za nimi. Louis usiadł tuż obok.

-Harry?

-Tak?

-Cz-czy j-ja, czy ja cię skrzywdziłem? -Zapytał patrząc w stronę zachodzącego słońca.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Tamtej nocy. –Niełatwo było mu przyznać się do winy.

-Chodzi ci o to, że pokazałeś mi coś czego nigdy nie będę mieć? O to, że pozwoliłeś mi się w tobie zakochać, wiedząc, że nigdy tego nie odwzajemnisz? W sumie to, tak, właśnie to zrobiłeś, ale nie mam do ciebie żalu. Może naprawdę jestem zbyt naiwny i ufny. Może to nie moje czasy, widocznie urodziłem się w złym momencie. –Przyznał Harry. Mówił tak jakby było mu to obojętne i wcale nie wyznał właśnie swojej miłości do drugiego chłopaka, ale widać było, że wcale nie było mu łatwo. Dłonie trzęsły mu się tak, że nie potrafił zatrzymać tego nawet zaciskając je w pięści.

Louis wiele razy myślał nad tym, że Harry może być w nim zakochany, ale teraz, kiedy usłyszał to z jego ust, nie wiedział jak się nazywa i co się dzieje.

-T-ty, ty mnie-

-Tak Louis, nie powiedziałbym ci tego wszystkiego o sobie, gdybym czegoś do ciebie nie czuł, ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, jest w porządku, dopóki ty jesteś szczęśliwy, ja też. –Wyznał łamiącym się głosem.

-Harry t-to, ni-niesprawiedliwe, nie jesteś kurwa szczęśliwy z tymi ludźmi…

-Póki jesteś ty, oni się nie liczą Louis.

-Nie mów tak do cholery!

-Nie musisz się mnie bać Louis, to moje decyzje, wiem co robię.

-Zasługujesz na o wiele więcej. –Mówił starszy chłopak, jego oczy już dawno zaszły łzami.

-Tego nie wie nikt Lou, chodź, bo zaczną się zastanawiać co robimy. –Młodszy chłopak wstał, otrzepał spodnie z ziemi i wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak łatwo jest mu się z tym pogodzić, że nie protestuje, ani nie błaga by Louis go pokochał, a najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że szatyn nie potrafił się odezwać, by zbyt wielkim tchórzem by dobrać odpowiednie słowa i prawdopodobnie właśnie zaprzepaścił jedyną szansę.

 

*

 

Tak jak oboje mogli się spodziewać, wyznanie Harry’ego zdecydowanie nie poprawiło ich relacji.

Louis starał się z całych sił nie unikać chłopaka, udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że wcale nie rozsadza go od środka.

 

Spotykali się dopóki Louis w końcu nie zaliczył egzaminu z biologii.

Nie bał się go, wiedział, że dobrze to napisze, w końcu miał najlepszego nauczyciela…

Niestety kiedy przestali mieć pretekst to spotkań, po prostu widywali się poza szkołą coraz rzadziej.

Śmieszne jak ich relacja zawsze skakała z góry w dół.

Kiedy było dobrze, zawsze było coś, co musiało to zepsuć.

W tym przypadku definitywnie był to Louis, który bał się swoich uczuć.

 

*

 

-Co masz zamiar zrobić z Livią? –Zapytał Zayn, jedząc swojego burgera.

-To znaczy? –Mówił Louis z pełną buzią.

-Kiedy z nią zerwiesz?

-Zayn…

-Nie chcesz chyba powiedzieć, że jesteś taką cipką, że z nią zostaniesz Tommo.

-To nie takie proste.

-Właśnie, że to jest, takie proste!

-Zayn muszę sobie wszystko poukładać, nie mogę zrobić jej przykrości.

-Nie rozśmieszaj mnie… na razie wychodzi ci to genialnie, wobec wszystkich. –Skwitował go mulat.

 

Miał rację, nie mógł zostać z Livią, musiał zakończyć to co mieli.

Ostatnimi czasy nie da się tego nawet nazwać związkiem.

Ledwo rozmawiają, a co dopiero myśleć o typowym pocałunku.

Louis musiał wziąć się w końcu w garść.

 

*

 

Jak się okazuje, nie był jedynym, który chciał wyjaśnić pewne sprawy.

-Louis, musimy porozmawiać. –Stali teraz przed domem dziewczyny. Wiatr targał ich włosy, niewypowiedziane słowa wisiały w powietrzu.

-Wiem. –Przyznał.

-To tyle?

-Co?

-Tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Louis nie rozmawiamy od kilku tygodni! Chciałam chłopaka, który o mnie dba, a nie mnie olewa!

-Liv posłuchaj mnie teraz. –Złapał nadgarstki dziewczyny, by się uspokoiła

-Przecież słucham.

-To nie twoja wina, to przeze mnie. Chcę żebyś wiedziała, że kocham cię, naprawdę, ale kocham cię jak przyjaciółkę. Zasługujesz na kogoś kto cię pokocha.

-Dlaczego nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi wcześniej Louis?

-Nie byłem tego pewien.

-Czyli to koniec? –Zapytała słabym głosem, jej podbródek zaczął dygotać. Szatyn od razu przytulił ją do siebie.

-Ciii, Liv, to nie musi być koniec, prawda?

-Właśnie zrywamy Louis. 

-Tak, ale wiesz, że nigdy nie byliśmy normalni, tak?

-Mhm. –Livia wydęła wargę.

-Możemy się przecież przyjaźnić.

-Louis?

-Tak?

-Czy to przez Harry’ego?

-C-co? Nie, nie, nie przez niego, nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. –Tłumaczył.

-Dziękuję Louis.

-Za co?

-Za wszystko. –Ucałowała go w policzek. -Chciałabym cię przeprosić.

-Mnie?

-Wiem, że uważasz, że za bardzo przejmuję się ludźmi, ale to nie tak Louis.

-Ciii, Liv to twoja decyzja, nie mogę cię oceniać.

-Nie miałam zamiaru z tobą być dla sławy, tamtej nocy kiedy się poznaliśmy, wiem, że byłeś pijany. Nadal cię kocham, nie mam ci tego za złe.

-Dziękuję Liv. -Przytulił ją mocniej do siebie, a kamień spadł my z serca.

 

Cóż… być może nie wszystkie rozstania są bolesne?

 

*

 

-Louis! –Wołała Jay.

-Tak?

-List do ciebie! –List? Czemu Louis miałby dostać list? Zbiegł po schodach i zobaczył swoją mamę, która z przejęciem wypisanym na twarzy, trzyma w ręku kopertę.

Była to wiadomość od _Liverpool Sports School,_ chłopak nie miał pojęcia dlaczego miałby dostać list od jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych szkół sportowych w tej części Anglii.

-C-co?

-Po prostu otwórz. –Poleciła.

Drżącymi dłońmi rozerwał papier.

 

Tego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.

Szkoła zaoferowała mu naukę i treningi w ich internacie.

Jeden z tamtejszych trenerów był na jednym z meczów Louisa, zanim odpadł z drużyny.

To było spełnienie jego marzeń.

Czuł jakby właśnie szybował w powietrzu, jakby mógł wszystko.

Kochał ten sport, wiedział, że jest dobry, dlatego tak bardzo cieszył się, że w końcu ktoś go docenił.

To była najlepsza możliwość wyrwać się z Oldfay.

Kochał to miasteczko, mimo wszystko, to tutaj się wychował.

List był zaskoczeniem także, dlatego, że chłopak sam nie składał żadnych papierów.

W największych snach nie wyobrażał sobie uczęszczać i trenować w szkole takiej jak ta.

Szatyn nie wierzył, że dzieje się to naprawdę.

Chcieli go w swojej drużynie od zaraz, to było dla niego ogromne wyzwanie, ale także szansa.

Podczas gdy nic nie szło po jego myśli, to była miła odmiana.

 

*

 

Louis zaakceptował propozycję _Liverpool Sports School._ Do wyjazdu było coraz bliżej jako, że przyjęli go poza kolejką, bez terminów.

On i Zayn siedzieli teraz na szkolnym boisku, tutaj się poznali.

-Więc mój mały braciszek tak po prostu mnie zostawi? -Powiedział brunet, z wydętą dla żartów, wargą.

-Nigdy cię nie zostawię Zayney. -Poklepał go po plecach.

-Cieszę się, że ci się udało Tommo, wiem, że to dla ciebie szansa.

-Nawet nie wiesz jak wielka Zayn. -Powiedział patrząc przed siebie rozmarzonym wzrokiem.

-Nie zapomnisz o swoim przyjacielu, co? -Zapytał sie mulat, ze słabym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Nie śmiałbym. -Szatyn położył dłoń na czole, po czym oboje się zaśmiali. -Zayn? -Kontynuował po chwili ciszy.

-Mhm?

-Dzięki stary. Po prostu za wszystko. -Wyznał patrząc w jego brązowe oczy.

-Nie ma o czym mówić Lou. A teraz chodź tu zanim ci idioci się na ciebie rzucą. -Brunet zmiażdżył chłopaka w braterskim uścisku, zanim reszta drużyny pożegna się z Louisem.

-Będę tęsknić. -Przyznał po chwili, nadal nie puszczając szatyna z uścisku.

-Ja też Zi, ja też.

 

*

 

Walizki były już spakowane, a on pożegnał się z dalszą rodziną, Livią, Zaynem i całą drużyną, została mu tylko jedna osoba.

 

Tak jak za każdym razem, stał pod drzwiami niewielkiego domu.

Z ręką na sercu może przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak okropnie stojąc w tym miejscu.

Drzwi otworzyła mu Rita.

-Louis! Dawno cię tu nie było! Wchodź skarbie, Harry jest u siebie. –Jej entuzjazm wcale mu nie pomagał.

 

Ledwo łapiąc równowagę wszedł cicho po schodach.

Nie wiedział do końca co robi, nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć.

Wiedział jedynie, że znowu spieprzył sprawę.

Zanim zdążył zapukać do drzwi, usłyszał głos.

-Wejdź. –Ostrożnie wszedł do środka, na łóżku leżał Harry, zwinięty w kulkę, na szafce nocnej leżał wylany lakier do paznokci.

-Jak bardzo jest źle? –Zapytał po czym uświadomił sobie jakim jest idiotą.

-Mam kłamać?

-Harry…

-Nie Louis, rozumiem, ale wiesz co? Nie żałuję, że ci powiedziałem, bo przynajmniej nie jestem takim tchórzem jak ty.

-Wiem.

-Po co tu jesteś? Nie naprawisz tego, zaraz znowu coś się spieprzy. –Mówił Hary słabym głosem.

-Jutro rano wyjeżdżam. –Przyznał smutno.

-Słyszałem, gratuluję.

-Harry…

-Louis nie próbuj proszę. –Westchnął ciężko.

-Kochaj się ze mną.

-Słucham? –Brunet nie wiedział o co chodzi.

-Proszę. –Louis stał na środku pokoju, a łzy spływały po jego policzkach.

Harry wiedział, że będzie tego żałować, wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie najgorsza decyzja w jego życiu, ale nie mógł odmówić Louisowi. Nikt nie sprawił, że czuł się tak cudownie i okropnie naraz. Nie wiedział co tak naprawdę było w Louisie, ale na to było już za późno. Nie miał czasu by się nad tym zastanawiać.

Wstał i objął drżące ciało szatyna. Spojrzał mu w oczy i sam nic nie poradzi na cieknące z jego oczu łzy.

Złączył ich usta w pocałunku, który był słony od ich płaczu.

Rozebrał Louisa i odłożył ubrania na fotel.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi dotknął jego bioder, podziwiając delikatność jego skóry.

Nie wymieniając między sobą żadnych słów, Harry ukląkł i złożył pocałunek na główce penisa szatyna.

Ssał go dopóki nie był całkowicie twardy.

Potem podniósł drżące ciało Louisa i położył go na łóżku.

Ułożył się między jego nogami i zbliżył swoją twarz do jego pupy.

Złożył dwa pocałunki, na każdym z jego krągłych pośladków.

-Harry, proszę powoli. –Wyszeptał Louis. Pod tym względem był to jego pierwszy raz, nigdy nie czuł nikogo w sobie.

Brunet polizał jego wejście, co wywołało dreszcze na jego skórze. Jęknął cicho i rozkoszował się uczuciem języka Harry’ego na sobie.

Kiedy Harry nasmarował swoje palce wazeliną, ustawił jeden z nich przy wejściu szatyna, cały czas bacznie obserwując jego reakcje. Nie chciał by cokolwiek bolało go bardziej niż to konieczne.

Gdy uznał, że Louis jest odpowiednio rozluźniony, wyjął palce i zastąpił je swoim penisem.

Louis jęknął głośno, nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego uczucia.

Harry oddychał ciężko, nie poruszając się w chłopaku, dał mu chwilę na uspokojenie oddechu.

Poczuł, że mięśnie szatyna puszczają i zaczął powoli się poruszać.

Trzymał pewnie nogi starszego chłopaka i z każdym pchnięciem zwiększał tempo.

Poruszali się we wspólnym rytmie, tak gdyby istnieli tylko oni.

Jakby byli zatrzymani w czasie.

Żaden z nich nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób.

To było coś magicznego, jakby ich ciała były stworzone dla siebie.

Jakby były jednością podzieloną na dwa.

Louis wyglądał jak bałagan, zaschnięte łzy zdobiły jego policzki, przekrwione oczy obserwowały Harry’ego, a włosy układały się w każdym, możliwym kierunku.

Szatyn doszedł pierwszy w momencie, w którym Harry trafił prosto w jego prostatę, a sam doszedł na brzuch Louisa.

 

Kiedy już zasypiali, nadal nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku, Louis nie wytrzymał, nie mógł tłumić tego w sobie ani chwili dłużej.

-Kocham cię Harry. –Wyznał, na co silne ramię młodszego chłopaka objęło go mocno. Nie mógł tego zobaczyć, ale w tym momencie brunet znów zaczął płakać.

 

Tamtej nocy widzieli się po raz ostatni.

 

Rano, gdy Harry się obudził, jego obawy i przypuszczenia stały się rzeczywistością.

Louis prawdopodobnie był już w drodze do Liverpool’u.

Brunet okrył się cienką pościelą, usiadł na łóżku i gładząc swoje ramię, powstrzymał szloch, który budował się w jego żołądku, na myśl, że to była najpiękniejsza i najstraszniejsza noc w jego życiu.

 

*

 

Mówi się, że ktoś musi mieć źle, aby ktoś drugi miał dobrze.

Harry zawsze uważał się za osobę, która pracowała na szczęście innych.

Musiał dorosnąć tak szybko, jak niektóre dzieci uczą się mówić „mama”.

Zarabiał swoim ciałem, nikt nie pytał go o zdanie.

Nikogo nie obchodziły jego blizny, jego podkrążone oczy i zmęczenie, które nie schodziło z jego twarzy.

Ale przecież nie może być źle przez cały czas.

Harry studiował teraz medycynę, przed zakończeniem Oldfay High School, dostał stypendium, sam nie byłby w stanie opłacić uczelni.

Został zauważony przez jednego z wykładowców i miał szansę pracować w szpitalu.

Zajmował się dziećmi, bo pamięta, że to właśnie wtedy potrzebował najwięcej uwagi, a jej nie dostał.

 

Półtora roku po wyjeździe Louisa, Harry nadal czuł zapach jego skóry i miękkość jego ust na swoich.

Może to jest powodem dla, którego nadal jest samotny.

 

Przeprowadzając się do Londynu, zostawił Ritę w Olfday.

Nie czuł się tak winny, jak można by się tego spodziewać.

Wiedział, że ich relacja była toksyczna, ale wiedział także, że kobieta naprawdę kochała.

Nie zerwał z nią kontaktu, dzwonił od czasu do czasu.

 

Jeśli chodzi o Perrie, cóż ona i Zayn mieszkają całkiem niedaleko chłopaka.

Dziewczyna wybrała szkołę aktorską, a Zayn bankowości, do których nie był przekonany, ale okazały się nie być najgorszym wyjściem.

Spotykali się kilka razy w miesiącu, we troje lub z innymi znajomymi.

Patrząc na tą dwójkę, rosło serce.

 

Perrie wiele razy załamywała nad Harrym ręce i radziła mu skontaktować się z Louisem, ale nic z tego.

 

Harry się zmienił.

Nie był już tym samym, naiwnym chłopakiem z kwiatami we włosach.

Przestał żyć resztkami marzeń i chciał stawić czoła szarej rzeczywistości, jak bardzo brutalna by nie była, wiedział, że najgorsze ma za sobą.

 

Zawsze był tym, który musiał ślepo przyznawać się do swoich uczuć.

Musiał budzić się by ktoś mógł wstać.

Miał tego dosyć.

Najgorsze było to, że on gdzieś głęboko w środku łudził się, że ktoś go kiedyś pokocha.

Chciał by ktoś codziennie wywoływał uśmiech na jego twarzy, ale widocznie był tak popsuty, że nie dało się go naprawić.

 

*

 

Ubrany w szare, dresowe spodnie i biały T-shirt, Harry siedział na kanapie w swoim mieszkaniu.

Oglądał jakiś film akcji, malując przy tym paznokcie na jasno-różowy kolor.

Nie spodziewał się gości, dlatego zdziwił go dzwonek do drzwi.

Westchnął i podniósł się, podchodząc do drzwi.

Otworzył je i zamarł.

Stał przed nim Louis, wyglądający lepiej niż kiedykolwiek.

-Rita dała mi adres. –Przyznał.

-Umm, w-wejdź. –Przepuścił go w drzwiach.

-Harry chcę porozmawiać. –Zaczął niepewnie, na co Harry zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Usiedli w kuchni, po dwóch stronach wyspy kuchennej. -Jak ci idzie? –Zapytał, speszony śmiechem młodszego chłopaka.

-Jak widać, nie narzekam. –Przyznał dumnie brunet. –A co z tobą?

-Umm, było ciężko, jak to na początku… jakoś sobie poradziłem, teraz jestem tym dość na poważnie. –Opowiadał szatyn.

-Louis po co przyszedłeś? Ostatnim razem powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz i mimo, że obiecałeś, po prostu mnie zostawiłeś. –Mówiąc to, Harry nie miał zamiaru płakać, nie wzruszało go to, przywykł do tego uczucia.

-H-harry, naprawdę jest mi przykro.

-Nie jest ci kurwa przykro, skończ to powtarzać.

-H-harry.

-Chcesz naprawdę wiedzieć jak mi idzie? Co u mnie słychać? –Louis przytaknął, ale nie był pewien czy chce znać prawdę. -Budzę się w środku nocy i krzyczę, krzyczę na cały głos. Nie potrafię zaufać nikomu, nie byłem z nikim od kiedy mnie tak po prostu zostawiłeś.

-Har-

-Daj mi skończyć. Kiedy przyjechałeś na ognisko, tego dnia powiedziałem Ricie, że nigdy więcej nie będę robić tego co robiłem. Czując na sobie te obrzydliwe łapska obcych ludzi, czułem, że cię zdradzam. Śmieszne, bo nigdy nie byliśmy razem. –Zaśmiał się ironicznie. –Zrobiłem to nie tylko dla siebie Louis, kochałem cię, za nikim nie tęskniłem jak teraz tęsknię za tobą. –Skończył mówić i spojrzał na kruche ciało szatyna, który powstrzymywał się od rozpłakania.

-Nie wiedziałem Harry, cz-czy t-ty, n-no wiesz… nadal?

-Naprawdę chcesz znać odpowiedź Tomlinson? –Zakpił młodszy.

-Harry wiem, że byłem chujem, nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo tego wszystkiego żałuję, ale to co powiedziałem ostatniej nocy, było prawdziwe. –Powoli wstał z krzesła i zbliżał się do wyższego od siebie chłopaka. –Harry daj mi ostatnią szansę, błagam. –Złapał go za dłonie i oparł swoje czoło o jego. To było najbliżej jak byli od tamtego razu. Ich ciała drżały, a powieki same się zaciskały.

-Nie chcę obietnic Louis, nie jestem tym samym naiwnym chłopakiem.

-T-to znaczy nie?

-Chcę spróbować Louis. –Wyszeptał naprzeciw jego ust i powoli zbliżał się, tak by w końcu złączyć ich wargi. Całowali się tak jakby od tego zależało ich życie. W pewnym momencie Harry uniósł szatyna, tak by ten objął jego biodra, swoimi nogami.

-Dziękuję Harry.

 

Więc jak można wnioskować, nie każda historia miłosna kończy się happy endem, a żeby na niego zasłużyć, trzeba poświęceń.

Nie zawsze jest kolorowo i tak jakbyśmy tego chcieli, ale jeśli się kogoś kocha, to nie gra roli, jeśli można przez to przejść we dwoje.

 

_KONIEC_

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli tu dotarłeś to prooooszę zostaw KUDOS i skomentuj!  
> To dla mnie naprawdę bardzo ważne.  
> Dopiero zaczynam i zależy mi jakiejkolwiek, szczerej opinii.  
> Jeśli choć trochę polubiłeś to opowiadanie, proszę zostaw komentarz! 
> 
> Jeśli ci się spodobało to podziel się linkiem ze znajomymi.  
> Resztę moich prac znajdziesz w zakładce "Works"
> 
> Mój twitter: @yallsostyles


End file.
